6:8:12
by buloy
Summary: AU "You have 24 hours to find a bride. Use it wisely." Ren/Kyoko.
1. 0000

**6. 8. 12.**

Summary: AU "You have 24 hours to find a bride. Use it wisely." Ren/Kyoko.

**HEADS UP!!** This is **AU**: Alternate Universe, this means that the characters plots and backgrounds are wholly different from the original. There will be a few OOC, but I'm an author who doesn't stray far from a character's personality, and rest assured whatever OOC there is will be explained clearly on later chapters. So please don't judge my story as OOC without completely grasping the content of it, for you will only look foolish. I write the story, and I know where it's going and it's definitely not going to be a super OOC Skip Beat story like everyone else.

**:-::-::-::-::-:**

_______________________

0000 hours

_______________________

It was another peaceful night.

Silent, comforting and simple.

The everyday routine life of one corporate leader and bachelor life of Ren Tsuruga.

The still night and calming darkness enveloping his cityscape get-away did nothing to disturb the regular serenity. Nights like these were rare and precious, every second shouldn't be wasted, and every hour longed to be just a bit more.

If he were a regular man, he could afford such free times, for leisure or even for just a fragment of relaxation. But as it was, he was not a regular man...or even a man for that matter, so says his colleagues and many other women. But he wasn't one to judge himself. He had always knew he was above others, and therefore everyone else's opinion does not matter.

_Krrrrriiiinnggg!_

As much as he love his sleek and modern city condominium, there were at times that he wishes to destroy it.

_Krrrrriiiinnggg!_

Particularly one vexing phone.

There was a reason why he turns of his cell phone...and another reason to throw the goddamned thing on the wall.

_Krrrrriiiinnggg!_

He rolled over onto his side, blanketing himself further from the onslaught of rings that reverberated around his room with annoying insistency.

_Krrrrriiiinnggg!_

And it wasn't to be answered by anyone soon, except him. And sandwiching the pillow over his head wasn't working either. If his secretary were here, he'd laugh at the absurdity of his superior childishly ignoring a phone call.

A phone call on a perfectly beautiful night.

_Krrrrriiiinnggg!_

It wasn't fair. It was 12AM...on a bloody Sunday. Couldn't work just wait until its due time?? Like say, Monday?

_Krrrrriiiinnggg!_

Apparently not.

Ren heaved a deep frustrated sigh, tossing his covers and running a ragged hand over his face and combing back his hair. Cold air seeped through his skin as goose bumps rushed to crawl up his arms and legs.

12:04

His clock read.

_Krrrrriiiinnggg!_

This better be good.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stumbled out of his room and pass his especially designed salon, trudging around his kitchen to his left that held his personal office. In nothing but his boxers, his motions were sluggish, but the bright city lights from his windows offered him guidance towards his office.

_Krrrrriiiinnggg!_

Reaching his the room, he flipped open one of the lamps, and slowly sat himself on his awaiting leather seat, hissing at the cold contact from his body.

This might as well be the last time he was going to use this phone.

_Krrrrriii—!_

"If this is about paperwork, Yashiro, I'm demoting you—"

"Is this how you run your company??"

The hard-edge and seemingly old voice from the other end made his spine stiffen.

"Hizuri Kuu." the venom in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"That's father to you, Kuon." the tone bit back with offense.

"As far as I'm concerned," normally calm, russet-colored eyes turned to icy contempt, "My father is dead."

"Hahaha—!" he laughed, and as abruptly a violent cough stopped him from his twisted sense of humor. Ren listened, narrowing his eyes as a knot formed in his stomach. He knew the old man was odd in all his ways, but his laughter was misplaced in such a time.

"Of course, of course," he could still feel the emotionless mirth in his father's tone, "In due time, Kuon. In due time, it seems."

And the knot dropped to his feet.

"See me here in less than an hour." Hizuri wiped all traces of humor from his voice, and nearly whispered, but his demand brook for no arguments. "You don't have much time, boy."

A silent click and the line went dead.

Ren glared at the phone.

And abrupt and random call from his biggest shadow. It was anything but welcoming.

Hizuri Kuu maybe a father of his flesh, but he was neither of heart and mind. He was nothing more than a company rival. A cruel and vicious president worth of billions in dollars. There was not even an inkling of warmth or compassion from such a harrowed man. A suffocating world...it was enough for him to abandon the family altogether and start his own. For seven years he built an empire solely from his blood, sweat and tears, and had removed himself from the silhouette of his father's great oil kingdom with nothing to credit his name.

But this one abrupt and random phone call suddenly threw him back to his past.

A past that will bring a future he could either succeed or fail.

And the night was ruined.

He gripped the phone tightly to a fist, eyes glinting eerily with silent resentment. With an angry flick of his wrist and a whoosh of air, the phone slammed itself solidly across his adjoining bookshelf, scattering a few leather books on his floor.

Inhaling a deep cleansing breath to assuage his nerves, Ren rolled his shoulders back and stood to his full height. He was to meet his father sometime soon anyways. He could never escape from his all-searching eyes.

_'But this better be good...'_ was his last thought as he prepared himself to meet the man from his shadows.

**:-::-::-::-::-:**

_______________________

0000 hours

_______________________

Alright...I guess it's a multichap. XD

...I love reviews...-.-


	2. 0038

Told ya it's gonna be a quick update. XD

________________________

0038 hours

________________________

The Hizuri mansion loomed ahead. Its massive, highly priced and designed structure daunting anyone who dares, or were fortunate enough to stumble upon such prowess of wealth and power.

But to Tsuraga Ren it was nothing but a bitter home of his childhood. A prison encaged in a block of ice built around enormous walls that could swallow anyone to its depths of loneliness and sorrow. It was a hollow home, lacking of warmth and welcome that any normal and loving family could create such an atmosphere...but neither was present.

He flew his own personal jet just to come down to this horrid place in terms where his father demanded, half an hour. And he was quite curious to find what he expected of the dreaded place to be...teeming in preparation. One he was loathe to know what it was for, or why would his father call him for such an occasion.

To ask for palatable decorations perhaps?

He snorted.

The man wouldn't even take suggestions nor opinions from everyone unless it came from his own convenience.

At least what only made it tolerable to come here was to see his mother again. His eyes considerably softened. He knew that it broke his mother's heart to know of his leaving, it caused her immense pain as she believe she wasn't a good enough mother to him.

But it was quite the opposite. Ren knew that if he said his goodbyes, she would be able to break his resolve and ask him to stay, no matter how tepid the relationship between father and son. And he was too stubborn to prove his point, to shied away from his father's shadow and go out into the world. Breaking his mother's heart was not his intention, he hope to receive forgiveness after years of separation.

He parked his car around the curve of a mother fountain in front of the mansion's large oak doors. The people around the state automatically stopped for him, and a butler immediately came to his car.

"Young master," the butler, a man in his late fifties bowed in reverence as he held the door for the younger man, " Your father has informed me of your coming. I will attend to your needs and will prepare a room for the night."

"Ah." he nodded in acquiescence with a light grin, "Thank you, Koichi-jii."

"Yes," the elder man lifted his head and smiled in return. The carefree child he chased down the corridors, and picked up from the state's ponds and cleaning up after his mischief, finally came back. He was more than glad, Kuon grew up to be a fine and respected young man. Koichi was a bit disappointed he didn't get to witness his blooming, but he was just as happy he was home.

"Welcome home, Kuon-sama."

And everyone in the vicinity paused their work and chorused their young master's return.

"Welcome home, Kuon-sama."

Ren masked his discomfort with an appreciative wave and a 'thank you,' following closely after Koichi-san.

Upon opening the enormous oak doors painted in and polished to perfection, a wave of déjà vu surged through him. Eyes sweeping up and down as it revealed the place he once called home. The smell of ginger cookies wafted through his nose that brought a quirk of his lips upward.

"Is Yuki-baba baking—"

"Your favorite young master." they ascended the first flight of marble steps leading up to an open salon.

"Nothing much has changed," he noted. The pristine marbled floors and well-decorated walls, expensive furnish and colorful tastes of shades blended around the room, each one carrying a theme...a story.

"Your mother was adamant of not changing anything, young master." Koichi supplied as Ren's stare lingered a bit longer from a Boesendorfer grand piano that he often played with his mother.

"Because they held memories of you," the elder answered his unspoken question, piercing mahogany eyes alighted in understanding. "You must know, young master, that we truly are happy to see you home."

Ren ripped his gaze from a flood of memories and regrets, offering a smile that was less than confident."Ah, I'm glad to be home too."

Koichi-san led him to a long winding corridor paved with tasteful French doors and Victorian style curtains lined the hallway. It was the direct path to his parents quarters, and if they turned left, there will be another oak door leading to his father's personal library and office.

"If you excuse me, young master," Koichi-san bowed, gesturing with his hand towards the door, "I have much to attend for tomorrow's festivity."

Ren blinked, usually Koichi would accompany him all the way to the room, leaving only when instructed to do so. Being the family's care taker for generations they were given special privileges and authority over the Hizuri state. "Sure, thank you, Koichi-jii. But," he hesitated, "what festivity?"

A slow and dangerously mischievous smile crept up the old man's weathered lips as his eyes crinkled in silent mirth, a smile that reminded him of how he turns a blind eye as he secretly escape for a night out of town during his teen years.

"It would be best that Hizuri-sama would tell you of the good news." he bowed again and stepped aside to resume his duties, leaving the younger man to ponder.

Good news for his father often lead to bad news for him.

A cold pit of trepidation settled in his stomach.

Inhaling deeply, Ren squared his shoulders and masked his anxiety with cool nonchalance and knocked.

A raspy 'enter' responded.

Hizuri Kuu's library office did not change. It still held the smell of nostalgic saccharine cigar and gnarled scent of leather bound books. A tinge of tangerine as per his father's favorite snack and a pinch of peppermint permeated the air. It brought him to a blurry childhood memory as he bounced on his father's lap and busied himself reading and trifling through his books or brought sweet oranges with his mother for a quick bite before the night.

Memories that were long forgotten and shaded by sinister events.

And there he stood, just like old times, facing his father's back as he kept his gaze to a burning fireplace, hands folded and presumably smoking his favorite cigar.

"You're late, Kuon." his deep voice boomed, echoing across the vast space of the room.

"Your request was short notice," Ren tried to keep the bite from his tone.

"No matter! You should know the prospect of being on time, as a president of your own company— _you_— should abide by these yourself!" he continued, tapping his cigar to an ashtray.

"Is this what I came here for?" the younger man hissed, "To take lessons from you?"

"Tch!" Hizuri Kuu shook his head and slowly faced his son, exhaling a puff of smoke as he took two strides towards his seat. "You ought to be, you fool!"

Ren gritted his teeth. Only one man was able to test his limits and anger without even trying.

"Sit, sit! Don't just stand there!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and quickly seated himself to one of the plush leather chairs across from his father.

Silence reigned the room, each men sizing the other; but Ren was sure his father could careless as he unflappably continued to smoke and ignored him as if he was nothing but one of his delegates.

"I have good news and better news." he started, hard onyx eyes finally acknowledge him.

"Aren't I supposed to hear a bad one?" he gave the elder a bland stare.

"It's nothing important," Kuu shifted in his seat, mentally preparing himself for his news.

Truthfully, he was glad his boy was back. It didn't show, but he was happy to have him home. He regretted the times they both misunderstood each other and drifted apart. In time, he forgot how to be a father as he pursed wealth and power. He ignored his attentions and shadowed him in every move, controlled his life to fit his needs and denied him of a normal and happy childhood. And it was all his fault.

But a friend told him it wasn't too late.

He just hoped that Kuon would accept this news as his last wish.

"The good news is," he paused and took a brief smoke from his cigar, "I've bought your company and merge it with mine."

The briefest of silence came over the room.

"WHAT!?"

Apparently, that friend didn't tell him how to suavely break the news.

"How could you do that!? That's impossible! That company is mine!! You can't just buy it!!"

"I just did—"

Ren continued to fume, and was about to retort until his father held a hand.

"Sit and calm yourself, Kuon."

He glared in indignation, but complied. Not even five minutes in this room and he had already lost composure. Ren closed his eyes, and tried to relax his taut body.

"I have not explained the details properly, but I will make you a proposition," Kuu internally prayed this would work. "I wish that you do not speak until I tell you of everything." With a twitch of his son's jaw and a stiff nod, Kuu continued.

"I have merged your company with mine, but in my will you are the sole heir of it all. Now you may be thinking how in the world I was able to buy your company. But to make it short, I'm obviously richer and paying a few underhanded jobs are nothing." he grinned inwardly at his son's face. While he watched him in various TV news, his son proudly held an emotionless and often aristocratic facade, but with a ready smile and friendly disposition. Though not many people knew that he could also make a face of anger, surprise and humiliation.

"Now here comes the better news," Kuu hesitated, momentarily mulling over how to go about delivering this piece of news, but decided that it was an Hizuri's way to be upfront and frank in their dealings.

Ren's deep-seated dread was suddenly filled with pins and needles.

"You will only inherit all my assets and everything if—"

A knock came through the door.

The heavy, tense aura was miraculously lifted as both men found relief at the distraction.

"Hizuri-sama, young master," Koichi bowed in respect, quickly noting his rather unfortunate timing of stumbling at the two figure heads' conversation. "I am sorry to disturb your meeting, but Hizuri-sama, you asked me to immediately inform you the arrival of the bride's dress for confirmation."

A light of recognition and a sort of misplaced glee came over Kuu's features, "Ah yes! Of course, well whatever suits my darling Julie's preference. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yes, Hizuri-sama." Koichi bowed low as to hide his own amusement and left. It seems that the young master was yet to know of his father's plans.

And Kuu couldn't be more pleased with Koichi's intrusion.

Ren turned curious russet colored eyes to his father, "Are you getting married—" he tilted his head in confusion, "...again?"

"Nonsense!" his father laughed maniacally, "_You_ are getting married."

If that was the better news then his death would be a celebration.

"Excuse me?" Ren kept as much control in his voice as possible, he was glad it didn't even crack in the slightest, except his mind was starting to form ideas that this was just a nightmare.

"As I was saying earlier before we were quite interrupted," Kuu put out his cigar as he rubbed it against the crystal ashtray, "That all my assets will be given to you if you find yourself a bride."

"W-what?" obviously his brain circuits had overloaded from immense shock.

"Ah! And before I forget," Kuu rolled up his sleeves and peered at the time, "You have 24 hours to find a bride."

If it were possible, he could've fainted. But as it was , he speechlessly endured all the information given to him.

"Use it wisely."

After blinking several times and unconsciously pinching himself, Ren finally found his voice, turning incensed eyes to the bane of his existence. "T-twenty four hours? What do you mean?"

Kuu shrugged as he slowly stood up to head back to his room. "Well, it's nothing important really, I just thought I'd get to know my daughter-in-law before I die sometime around this week."

It was just really too bad he can't faint.

_____________________

0038 hours

_____________________

Aww, poor Ren. XD Pardon for the grammar mishaps, I didn't have time to look over them. And the OOC will come around, you haven't seen the most of this story lol

...I love reviews...-.-


	3. 0718

____________________

0345 hours

____________________

The annoyingly loud beep of her alarm had a raven haired beauty bolted upright from her bed, eyes impossibly wide and hair disheveled, sticking up to different angles. Reaching out to her nightstand she quickly grabbed the offending object and harshly pushed the snooze button and clicked off the alarm on the side.

3:45AM

Bloody hell.

But as sweet and caring as Kyouko Mogami was, 3:45AM was nothing.

It was nothing compared to her love.

Bright heart eyes popped into her vision as her sappy, romantic imagination played in her head at an early hour. She flopped back into the soft confines of her bed to momentarily daydream-or in this case, _moon_ over her not-so-love-life. (At least that was what everyone says, but to her—it was love).

She closed her eyes and sighing dreamily at the man of her dreams. If it weren't for her vexing alarm clock, she would've...would've—! She let out a giggle as Kyouko shook her head girlishly, biting back a grin and rolling to her side to pound a fist over her fluffy comforter.

Well, in actuality, her dream wasn't far from the truth. Fuwa Shoutaro _nearly_ kissed her two days, 13 hours, 28 minutes and 49 seconds ago within 3cm, 1.18in, 0.032yd. Of course, she wasn't counting, how utterly ridiculous! In fact, it wasn't even a thorough—another heartfelt cackle ripped through the air—kiss!

It was a dream come true, a fairytale, he the prince and she the rising princess finally giving her reprieve and light to her otherwise one-sided love. But now, she was sure, it was going to be fruitful— for Fuwa Sho loved her back.

Her childhood best friend and would-be-soon lover. Everything will fall into place and they will live happy ever after amidst fairies, ponies and rainbows in a castle overlooking a meadow filled with unicorns and the mythical whatnots!

Her lifelong dream of spending the rest of her life with him...

A disturbingly scary and faraway look clouded over her eyes as Kyouko clasped her fingers together, eyes in full blown la-la land as she envisioned her future with Shoutaro.

_"Kyouko..." intense emerald eyes pinioned her with love and devotion, his blond, shining hair swept back regally to sway into the breeze, as a shy yet content smile graced his lips "I'm so happy to be by your side..."_

_"Of course..." she grasped his hand, as she closed her eyes and puckered up for a kiss. "Together forever—"_

_"You should prepare my food now, you know—"_

_"Yes—Huh??" her eyes snapped open in bewilderment._

With her body arched so awkwardly, the raven head tumbled off the bed with a loud thud, but she quickly sprang back up to peer at her clock.

"4:00AM!? I'M LAAAAAATTTEEE!!"

Sprinting towards her bathroom, Kyouko managed to grab her stuff easily around her cozy little apartment, letting out inaudible curses of daydreaming in such a time. She hurriedly shut the bathroom door to wash herself, keeping in mind of the time not to take too long, for she needed to especially prepare Shou's meals today.

It was, after all, going to be the most pivotal event of her life. The day Sho will proclaim his undying love to her.

She had a feeling that at this moment, everything will turn around for the best. That she will finally received the luck of a lifetime.

Unfortunately, Kyouko Mogami would loathe to know that within the span of hours to come, her life will be changed...indefinitely.

______________________

0718 hours

______________________

There were many options Tsuruga Ren could've chose from.

There was running away. In which, by the way, did absolutely nothing for his oh-so-omniscient father who always manage to drag his ass back into his dictatorial rule.

There was the possibility of challenging his heritage. But most of which was laughable, for everyone could easily guessed that Hizuri Kuu was just as handsome as he was when he was a younger man, and uncannily resembled him. Not to mention, his stupid Vice President (Yashiro) would laugh at him for such a desperate effort.

There was cloning. But there goes the proof of his remaining sanity. And his VP ever laughing so harder.

And then there was a consideration of killing his father. Of course, given the old man was about to die in less than 24 hours from now, ruins the purpose. But then again he could always use his remaining time to torture the old man. But he quickly discarded the idea, because he knew Kuu would torture him instead...mentally. And his VP, would also laugh at his funeral.

Then the last ditch attempt was to kill himself.

...

But realize killing himself would do absolutely nothing!! Well...except for pushing up daisies after living such a worthless existence or not having the chance to kill his father instead. Damn the lucky disease for bringing the almighty Hizuri Kuu down! If Yashiro were to see him now, he would never live it down.

In his current state of mind, he knew he was just as close to ripping his hair out and running amok, and at worse, naked. He winced at the thought of his sanity slipping past the forefront of his mind and doing god knows what.

Killing his father right now seemed like the best way to vent about his frustration and insurmountable fury.

But at least one option was left for him. A tiny glimpse of hope sprinkled with blossoming relief. A minuscule thread of his judgment clinging stubbornly to a last refuge.

He just hoped Lory Takarada had a way out for him this time...again.

Wasting nearly six hours in that mansion (mostly trying to have all the horrible information sink in) and another three hours fruitlessly imploring his father through his mother (the greatest shame no one will ever know), there was absolutely nothing he can do to budge the old man's decision.

And from there, all slight traces of grief of his sire dying left him in an instant.

If the bastard won't show him even one cent of familial love, then so be it. He was going to find a bride and slap him in the face with it, taking his company and not attending his funeral.

Yes, that was how he'll do it. Cruel, merciless and everything "Hizuri-like."

Obviously, waves of infinite anger and retribution rolled off him in an overwhelming amount, not even pausing in greeting as per usual to the guards or the ogling females that stared at him in obvious admiration. Not even stopping to give any indication of the unusual frills, extravagantly dressed staff, the grandeur of several fountains and tropical-like atmosphere of the place, with the huge company name LoVeME sign covered in invitingly red glitters. One would wonder if this company was a company at all, or a jungle. But nevertheless, Ren was far too occupied of his father's hatred and the need to find answers from a certain someone to care at the moment.

In his haste and quick steps, a girl, seemingly oblivious and a total airhead of her surroundings solidly bumped into him, hindering his goal. She fell in a heap, crying out as she reached out helplessly to a bento box that spilled its contents ungracefully across the white marbled floor.

If he were less pissed.

If only he didn't literally have the weight in his shoulders today.

If only he wasn't thinking of strangling his father.

If only he didn't think of how he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

Maybe, just maybe they could've started off at the right foot.

But as it was Ren's anger, right now, was _implacable_, and this girl unceremoniously bumping into him merely put kerosene into a growing forest fire.

With a darkly russet, baleful and surely murderous glare, a rare chance of his true colors, Ren coldly dismissed the girl with not so much as his gentlemanly manner, "Watch where you're going, girl."

And with a turn of his aristocratic nose, he continued without a missed step. Not caring of his rude manners for the moment at the urgency of his own problem called for a worse case than a spilled lunch.

Kyouko Mogami's feelings ranged from surprise, hurt, embarrassed, offended, worried and outright...rage.

Who in the hell was _that_ asshole!?

Her eyes nearly split into narrowed slits as she vehemently glared at the man's retreating back without even so much as a glance or an apology. The bastard! She wanted to run up to him and demand an apology, but as her situation, she could get easily fired and furthermore embarrassed herself.

Kyouko laid there for a good minute watching as the asshole she bumped into disappeared to a corner towards the elevators. She hissed, and mentally cursed the man, but winced as her eyes watered at her broken bento box and Shou's lunch. She spent the better part of her morning creating such a grand lunch, that she herself forgot to eat breakfast! And all was wasted in a depressing bump and slip with that rude man!

Kyouko got up slowly, fingering back her ruined present back into the bento. If it weren't for her audience, she could've easily ran after that asshole and give him a piece of her mind. But for now she calmly picked up varied pieces of gyoza, sushi and tempura back into the box and wondering what to get for Shou today.

With one last glance at the elevators the dreaded bastard went off to, Kyouko gritted her teeth.

"Way to ruin my day, asshole. I hope you get stuck in that elevator!" she spat under her breath as Kyouko headed off to another direction.

Not knowing that her curse might just come true.

_____________________

0718 hours

_____________________

Again, people. You may think it's OOC. But that's because we haven't gotten to opening Kyouko's "Pandora's box" so to say. And given Ren's reactions, I don't think he himself could stay as calm for long, ne? XD And Hizuri will not be as OOC as he seems in later chapters. :)) My apologies for grammar mistakes. I srsly need a BETA. ;)

...I love reviews...-.-


	4. 0730

________________________

0730

________________________

Ren fidgeted under the LoVeME company president's scrutinizing stare, lips set in a hard thin line as the curly haired elder occasionally let out non-committal grunts and speculating "hmm's". He tried to keep a straight face despite the president's unusual "worldly" choice of clothing.

Why exactly did he seek out this man again?

Ah right. That's because he was on the verge of a doomed marriage in less than twenty four hours.

He was so desperate that he didn't even protest when his secretary ordered him to wear this Egyptian garb _just_ to see the eccentric idiot. Apparently, the president liked to keep his appointments undisturbed, but since Ren dropped by unannounced...this was the punishment.

After another minute of deliberate observation, Lory Takarada, (finally) sensing the urgency in the younger man's vexed posture and burning russet eyes, quickly cleared a cough as he hid a knowing smirk. "So? What brings you here, eh? It's been quite long since you gave me a visit!"

"I think you know." Ren resisted the urge to give him a baleful glare and fought the nagging itch to rip the ridiculous headdress the president insisted he put on in his presence.

Gods, how he hated that man sometimes.

"Really?" he feigned innocence, rubbing his stubble in contemplation.

"Yes," Ren gritted his teeth, hissing out his accusation. "Knowing you and father, you probably coaxed him into doing something like this!"

"Hmm, that's true," Lory coughed in between a snicker, "But the dying part wasn't really my plan."

"That's not the point!" And the saddest thing was he couldn't even appear intimidating and scary looking like an Egyptian hairdresser.

"Alright, alright," Lory tried to placate the obviously miffed younger male by taking on a serious tone that quickly picked up the raging fire in Ren's eyes. "You have all my blessings."

"That's not it either!!" he was already seeing red. What kind of god did he piss off in past life to deserve such a cruel punishment...Ren would immediately erect a statue and send people oh-so-dear to him if that would appease said god and put an end to all his nightmares.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ren closed his eyes and counted to ten. This was not the time to panic. This was the time to re-trace his steps, focus on one task at a time and try to get the situation better.

"Well you know marriage is a wonderful thing."

Okay, 10. Here comes rage.

If the glare wasn't enough to freeze hell, it sure did make an ice rink out of it, complete with the nutcracker cast.

"Not to mention you'd get to have all your father's assets."

A twitch of a vein was carefully hidden underneath his bangs and a well-practiced "I'd love to bathe you in your own blood right now" smile which many people mistook as his better gentlemanly side appeared. But those who knew better would be running with their cats and dogs in tow.

"Oh really? You think that having a dying father request a bride in a day with a threat of throwing all your hard work to the wind would warrant your blessing?"

Any sensible man would willingly jump off a bridge if Ren asked right now.

Lory Takarada, however, had lots of practice with the younger male's tantrums and smilingly deceptive threats over the years that he had acquired more than immunity. In fact, he was quite an expert at pissing off Ren even more.

"Now the threat of taking your company wasn't my idea," he skillfully covered his amused grin with an excuse to sip his tea, "But a suggestion I didn't think would hurt."

Ren sputtered, collected himself and glared, opting to spit a menacing remark. "Well congratulations."

"But I say it's brilliant!" effectively brushing off any wayward comments, the LoVeME president's voice boomed loudly, "It's about time you got hitched, you know? What are you? 26? 28 now?"

"23. I thought you'd remember since you were the one who sent me a stripper last year." he replied, mustering as much venom in his voice as possible, forgetting that horrid year full of frustrating surprises.

"Oh...well," Lory paused for a minute, ignoring the latter part, "The perfect age! I think it's just about the time to be thinking of settling down. Really, Ren, I think your father's request kills two birds with one stone, don't you think?"

"No, I think it'd be better if it killed _both_ of you instead..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ren smiled, then muttered, "Nothing short of wishing someone's death really."

"Look, kachou," Ren heaved a heavy sigh and decidedly removing the silly headdress and calmly sitting back down to comb through his hair. "I think I've strayed from my goal, but..."

The same imploring russet and sincere eyes stared back at Lory in the same fashion that a younger Ren from nearly seven years ago came to him with a request. And the president knew it was one of those requests that needed his intervention.

But this time, sadly enough, it wasn't forthcoming.

"Is there any way out of this and—"

"Stop running, Ren."

It was more of a command than a statement as Lory's eyes took a darker texture and his complexion blended in to reveal his true age. A grave expression and the grim lines over his forehead foretold of the many pressures and stresses that go into handling a company and keeping a family from falling apart.

"I know this time around will be hard for you, but don't you think it's about time you face them yourself?"

A pensive and heavy atmosphere engulfed the room as Ren shadowed his face, both arms propped over his knee with fingers entwined in a troubled stance.

"It's not that easy."

Lory scoffed.

"When is it ever easy? You think life is all fun and games?"

Ren gave him another 'look who's talking' glare.

"My own problems aside, at least I made the effort to do what I can for my own family." Lory bent over to reach his cup, pausing between a sip, "I think it's about time you and your father try to take this chance to understand each other."

He gave Ren a sorrowful look that reflected in his tea, "You don't have much time, you know."

The troubled male merely sighed, defeated and knowing no other resources and excuses to get himself out of his own grave, silently admitted to his own doom. "I know..." he bowed his head as any other plans of escape caved in without a struggle. "I...I just wished there was more time..."

With a knowing smile, Lory nodded his head. Father and son had so much more in common than they would ever know. If only they could try to sit down and talk their days away without any arguments, maybe his friend wouldn't hate himself so for neglecting his son. And Ren wouldn't be exhausting himself trying to reach his father's expectations when he was already regarded so highly in his father's eyes.

Trying to lift the mood, the president offered a bit of comfort.

"You know, you could always work for me as head designer."

A withering glare was sent his way.

"Or if you're not suave enough to lure a woman in a day, Maria is quite fond of you—"

"You're sick."

With an unappreciative glower, the younger male pivoted and was left to his own devices of securing a bride for tonight's wedding.

With another snort, Lory shook his head in delight. It was nevertheless fun to see a frustrated Ren. And what fun he would have to see his new bride. Now that would be interesting. As far as he knew, Ren kept all his personal affairs regarding to the opposite sex to himself. It wasn't as if he wasn't lacking in that department, seeing that he had a face that could dissolve a woman in a puddle of goo with a flashy smile. But the funny thing was that Ren wasn't the committed type. He may be loyal for sure, but once a girl decided to break it off he would coolly accept it without a moments question of 'why.'

In short, he was quite indifferent in his treatment to women.

"Well, he wanted my help." he took out his favorite cigar, shrugging as he left the matter for Ren to solve. "Besides, what's wrong with Maria?"

_______________________

0730

_______________________

Firstly, I'd like to take a moment to thank my pwnsome BETA, **alovelyie**, for her hard work and patience going through this chapter. I dedicate this whole story to her; so I'm really going to complete this fic before my purple plushie completely sucks out her soul. XD Thanks a lot, love!:)

....I love reviews...-.-


	5. 0811

_____________________

0811

_____________________

Kyouko balanced three hard bound books in her left hand, two binders squeezed underneath her arm, and four coffees in her right, topped with five folders and an extra note tucked in her lips as she weaved around the bustling office.

It was one of those days. Scratch that. It was the same old day. She was forever running errands, taking little notes and being left behind with most of the "favors" people expected her to do. Of course, working as a lowly temp, it was necessary. Hell, she couldn't even stay at her desk for five minutes without anyone hollering her name for some printouts or a damn coffee.

But since her best friend and (not so one-sided) love of her life works here, she would endure everything. Seeing him before and after work, and on other occasions-coming over for dinner- Kyouko wouldn't wish to be anywhere but here. By Sho's side, forever and ever.

Unbeknownst to her materialized fantasies, Kyouko stood dazedly in the middle of the office, sighing blissfully at her fortunate love life as sparkling fairies and moon dusts floated about her person and—

"Mogami-san!!"

"...H-hai!" she swiftly snapped back into action.

"Bring those coffee into the conference room now!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"And get me a new print of next week's schedule!"

"Of course!"

Enthusiastic and unaware of her pivotal change of a once pure heart that would soon turn into hateful vengeance, our heroine spends the last of her remaining innocence in complete bliss as she skipped about to do her duties. Her mind was solely dedicated to the man of her dreams, who will shatter all her hopes and open a new opportunity.

_______________________

0832

________________________

He had done it. After a few months of hard work and charm that undoubtedly won the votes of being the hottest man in the company, and finally! The position of head manager in the leading Research Department and rumors of sending him to a new facility in the inner city! It was a dream come true. All his efforts then will get him a chance to start a company of his own...then...then.

Sho's inner mind exploded in giddy delight at the prospect, as people bowed down to his prowess and wealth and kissed his fauna scented feet, and women flocked and threw themselves at him (not that they're weren't already, but it would surely be threefold in his pinnacle of greatness). _'I'll be filthy stinking riiiiiiich!'_

But such childish celebration was carefully veiled with cool acceptance as he smiled, nodded and shook hands with his co-workers who were congratulating him in the success of his promotion.

"Congratulations Fuwa-san, you truly deserve it." a sultry voice whispered just behind him as Sho quickly straightened his shoulders and threw a confident smirk at his former manager, Shoko Aki.

"Tch, you know I've always been talented..." he gave a confident brush of his hair and a wink as he shook her hand and leaned in to peck her on the cheeks.

"Yes, yes, whatever." his manager shook her head in amusement, tactically dodging his affections.

Shoko had seen Sho's capabilities, worked with him on many occasions, yet it still baffled her how someone like him could reach the top so fast. Her first impression of the young man was, well, basically a "pretty boy" who would only use his face to fool himself into climbing up in the ranks. But in time, he made Shoko think of the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' as Sho proved his skills and potential to be a great businessman.

Shocking truly, what he could do in the span of two years under her tutelage.

"Sho, I need to talk to you," she gave him a stern look as she nodded over to her office, "Privately, alright?"

"Of course," Sho responded with a smirk, fluidly excusing himself from his co-workers.

______________________

0835

______________________

"Uh...uhm, ano..." Kyouko futilely tried to make her presence known as she squeezed in around some people who were celebrating Sho's promotion. She couldn't help but smile at the praise given to him.

"He surely will become a much better businessman, you know!" a thirty-year old woman gushed to another.

Kyouko enthusiastically nodded in approval, forgetting her current burdensome load at hearing many people give Sho deserving attention.

"Yes, why he might as well be in the top ranks like Tsuruga Ren!"

Her face quickly faulted at the mention of that crooked, pretty boy businessman. _'Hmph! To compare Sho to the likes of him! Hah! All he does is look like a decoration for a meeting and everyone is all up in arms for a merger! He's absolutely useless! And Sho will become a much better businessman than him!'_

Snapping out of it as she remembered her goal, Kyoko stretched out her hands and gripped an unsuspected (and deathly-afraid) coworker.

"E-excuse meeee..." the smile turned maliciously dark, "Can you please tell me where to find Sho Fuwa-san, pleeaaaaasssseee..."

"E-eeeeekkk! H-he's! He's in the m-manager's room!!" the poor woman stammered as chills ran up and down her spine and the sea of people immediately parted for Kyoko.

"T-thank you!" she straightened up quickly as she dutifully hefted her load of gifts (passed onto by female/male staff after knowing that she's going to deliver some food for Sho) and headed towards her inevitable doom.

_

"I just don't understand," Shoko-san exhaled a lungful of smoke, crossing her legs as she shook her head at Sho. "Why would you go so far as to bring that girl along..."

It had been bothering Shoko-san for some time now. The fact that Sho had such a clean apartment, neat schedule and incongruous orderliness in his manner that she wondered how he could find the time to do all these things...without the help of someone. Then finally some weeks before his promotion, after spending the night in his pristine apartment, he mentioned about a girl who "blindly adores" him, yet she didn't get through all the details. It made her immensely curious.

"Ahahaha! What's this? Are you jealous perhaps?" the blond haired male slapped his thighs in amusement, eyes glittering with childish mischief and a hint of selfishness.

"No." the fair-haired woman refrained from rolling her eyes, "Since you're a starting businessman, you should know well the cruelties of having these kinds of responsibility. I just want to remind you of taking your personal love matters privately and separately from work."

"Love matters?" Sho gave her an incredulous look, "Let me get this straight, I just brought her along to do my bidding. There is no love. It wasn't my fault that she was stupid enough to come with me. I gave her a choice. If she interpreted it "that" way, then I'm not to blame."

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back into the sofa, "Besides, do you think I'd want a woman who's as boring, plain and lacking in sex appeal as that girl? Trust me, I wouldn't be caught dead walking alongside such a tasteless woman."

"But you, Aki, however," Sho stood up as he rounded his manager's desk and turning her chair around and taking her chin, "Would be a much better match for me..."

...

"You mean this boring and plain girl with no sex appeal? Eh...?"

The two's head whipped around so fast, that Shoko quickly pushed the younger man off her as she gasped in surprise. _'Could it be...is this the girl Sho was talking about?'_

"So," Sho's eyes flashed in irritation. Great now he had to deal with her bumbling tears of confession. How did she get in here anyways? "What of it? And didn't they teach you back home to knock?"

Nothing from her surroundings was responding to her. They were all one large echo as it plummeted into the abyss, only the remaining stabbing words floated in her mind. All she wanted to do was bring along his food and possibly be graced with his affectionate grumblings or even rarer, a grateful smile...but this...

_"I just brought her along to do my bidding. There is no love. It wasn't my fault she was stupid enough to come with me."_

_"Kyouko...would you..." Sho never looked so ethereal in his high school clothes back then, "Come with me...to Tokyo?"_

_"If she interpreted it "that" way, then I'm not to blame."_

_Eyes alighting with visions of her knight in shining armor whisking her away in for a night of passion, her answer was irrevocable. "Y-yes! I'll stand by your side forever, Sho."_

_"Besides, you think I'd want a woman who's as boring, plain and lacking in sex appeal as that girl?_ _Trust me, I wouldn't be caught dead walking alongside such a tasteless woman."_

_And like an idiot she followed, worshipped, served and loved him unconditionally with not a single grain of affection in return._

_Inside she laughed, the irony, the cruelty of it all as the reality of his feelings slapped her in the face like a ton of bricks. A surge of new and heavy feelings rose up from her heart as it invaded her mind and purged her innocent heart. A darker and malicious sensation exploded from where her once pure and naïve dreams shattered into oblivion._

Sho took a step back as she began to laugh rather creepily. He thought she would cry, like she used to, but this new...action from her, terrified him. An unconscious feeling of guilt bubbled up from his stomach, but he quickly squashed it down.

"Wh-what the hell's wrong with you?" he managed to stammer in defense.

Her aura flared balefully as unseen forces of evil whipped out from behind her.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Shoutaro, how dare you break a maiden's heart! After all this time, I took care of you and didn't receive anything! You ungrateful bastard!!" her soulless eyes glittered madly, "I'll get my revenge!!"

Unfazed, Sho shrugged and snorted disdainfully. The feeling of guilt didn't completely vanished, but with confidence, Sho knew that Kyoko wouldn't even dare to take retribution against him. He was, after all, her "one and only lover." No matter how far she could go with her hatred, Sho knew that Kyoko wouldn't change, that she would always come back to him no matter what. Not wholly realizing that he would end up pushing her to someone else.

"With what, Kyoko? Your bare hands? You should know better by now that I am on way into the ranks of business and professionalism. What could a mere commoner like you can do to harm me?"

Kyoko's eyebrow twitched, his words striking a nerve. After all she'd been through for him! Taking her with him to Tokyo before she finished high school, working to pay their expenses and caring him to the very end! Then throw her away like a used tissue!? Somewhere inside her, a volcano erupted. That arrogant smirk and cruel nonchalance of his did not damper her anger as it rose to unprecedented levels, unconsciously summoning her hellions to finish him where he stood and—

"Alright, come on, you stalker!" she was snapped up by a burly security guard who quickly loaded her onto his shoulders and towards the exit.

"EH!? NOOOO!!! Put me down! I'm not finished with him!"

Sho's confident smile and wave further pissed her off.

"Remember this Shoutaro!! I'll get my revengeeeeee!!"

...

Somewhere along the empty halls of LME, Ren abruptly stopped...and sneezed.

* * *

___________________

* * *

Familiar isn't it? While this is AU, I still like to have some story parallels to the original, but it would definitely deviate on later chapters! :) I do apologize for the late update, but I am resolved to do the next chap sooner around this week. Featuring Ren and Kyoko, finally! XD Also, I thank my beta alovelyie for her guidance yet again for another successful chappie. :) Until next time!

...I love reviews...-.-


	6. 0852

**1922**

* * *

The fall of that year was a dreary day.

Full of blurring madness spiraling into confusion and nothingness.

The day that Kyouko Mogami—Age: 20, Blood type: AB, Occupation: Recently Unemployed—unofficially admitted insanity to herself.

It wasn't voluntary, per se. Oh no, of course not. Several gods from hell just decided it would be fun to poke around a mortal's life every thousand years and give them the opportunity to completely and drastically screw their lives in a mere span of twenty-four hours.

Literally.

Glazed golden eyes stared in disbelief at the glaring seven carat princess cut diamond, surrounded by smaller diamonds on a platinum band sitting rather innocently, yet mockingly at her predicament, as if to say:

_Aren't I beautiful?_

To her unconscious fairy mind, such a resplendent rock can only be worn by princesses...no, _goddesses!_ But that she, a mere pauper, scrubbing little bits of crumbs here and there, dared to have such a luxury pressed upon her skin that was worth more than her entire existence...was completely unheard of.

But the more Kyouko ogled at the "Rock of Gods" (as she had deemed the ring's holiness) the more the events leading up to her situation sunk in her muddled brain.

0852

The dark, abysmal crevices of her mind had completely swallowed Kyouko that day; the day she swore revenge and eternal hell for the bastard who single-handedly crushed her love and demonized her heart.

Suffice it to say that she would wait the whole day, even if it means life and death, to return the same humiliation and stomping of dignity that she had endured over the years in a hundred fold to the fool who carelessly threw her like yesterday's garbage. She was so eager, she had ended up with the worse person to ever get stuck in an elevator with.

"You do realize this is all your fault you know..." a hauntingly cold voice spoke beside her.

The gods of hell truly had it in for her that day. They'd been saving a macabre of scenarios to completely ruin her life.

It would have been nice to get stuck in an elevator with a clown, or a salesman. At least either of those people would be too terrified to sanely approach her. A woman scorned and with a deadly mission is one of the scariest people one can unfortunately meet.

But of course, it wouldn't be fun if Kyouko got stuck with 'regular people.' Oh no, elevator karma just had to push it to the next level. She regretted ever having kicked the direction box in her haste (to escape the guards) and insurmountable anger (for a certain bastard) fueled a kick worth a bull's strength.

In her red-hazed eyes, she had completely missed a person inside the lift. She had ignored his presence all together and had deemed him nothing short of a regular businessman with little to no wits. Forget the fact that he was incredibly tall, handsome and wearing Armani from head to toe (screaming a _little _bit of importance).

But Kyouko was never one to have a sharp eye.

It just so happened that not only had she stumbled and was now unfortunately stuck with in an elevator with an extremely rich and infamous businessman— she was, added to that fact—stuck in 5'x4' cubicle of a space with an exceedingly angered businessman that put her dramatic love revenge to shame.

It also just so happens that it was entirely her fault they were stuck.

Who knew elevators were so fragile?

She had seen countless pictures of him in business magazines, portraying a seemingly harmless (and stemmed from her hatred-spineless) man that would easily break in merger meetings. She had been so biased and influenced by Sho's hate of _him_, that not once had she considered how exceptionally frightening he could be.

Tsuruga Ren...was by no means just a pretty face... his eyes were anything but close to burning Kyouko to ash.

She could only shiver in the corner with her back turned. A complete picture of a poor rabbit stuck in an extremely small lion's den, with only a flimsy paper bag to separate her from his presence.

"G-gomen-nasaaaaiii..." she stuttered in terror, her paper bag acting as barrier over her face as her new found senses literally picked up the degree of his anger, bordering on hatred. She had never felt a more chilling atmosphere.

Ren had just about had it today.

On top of his list of burdens such as the liquidation of his own company by his father, the death of said idiot and an untimely marriage (no pun intended) and now...here he was, stuck in an elevator with a raving lunatic and losing precious time to find bride-to-be.

He wondered aimlessly whether he could sleep in the street today. Hmm... maybe near a bridge with a view of Tokyo bay...

He snapped out of his depressing interludes however, when the girl sniffled, cowering in the corner. And with his usual gentlemanly manner and understanding of other people's predicaments, he approached her. Sure he had a mercilessly horrible day, but it was in his nature to never burden others with his problems...but sometimes, there are days that you can't just help but snap at the nearest person.

"Excuse me, I'm—"

Crouching respectively to the girl before him to apologize, he completely missed the way she shifted, and like a horror movie playing slowly- she had abruptly, and wholly unintentionally stood up at the speed beyond the reflex of which Ren could've avoided, and painfully collided her head to his chin.

"GOMENNASAAAA—OWW!"

Ren had to take it back.

There are some days when you just _have to_ snap at people.

He was pretty damn sure those days warranted random people assaulting his person, intentionally or not.

"Oh my god!" Kyouko's eyes could not get any larger, and she was sure as hell that the drop of temperature in such a small space was not good for her body and her mental health. Her newly acquired and enhanced feeling-hatred-demon-antennae was swimming in overload.

And said antennae have every right to be...

Tsuruga Ren had just suffered a head on impact with her steel patented cranium and was nursing a bloody lip.

Life literally flashed before Kyouko's eyes through his equally shocked russet colored ones that would surely turn murderous at her audacity and stupidity. And front headlines of "Unfortunate girl suffered the wrath of business tycoon after assaulting his exalted face," ...life was not looking good for her.

It really wasn't enough that Shoutaro had the last hardy-har-har of the day, but someone up there just had to make sure he also have the last hoo-hah. But by golly damn if Kyouko would let that happen she was going to haunt him down to his grave.

Dazed and bewildered, Ren's thoughts short-circuited as the impact not only jarred his mind, and added with the stresses of the day...but he just couldn't help but wonder: _'I wonder if Maria is free today?'_

But the bout of insanity was short-lived and rare in his part as a warm and wet substance trickled down from the corner of his lips, snapped him back into the present. The stinging sensation, the coppery smell and the horrified look of the girl before him confirmed his suspicions. But before he could act or speak, in a burst of light the girl quickly rummaged through her sodden paper bag and pulled out a pack of tissues, a cloth, and bottled water.

The seemingly frightened facade and trembling voice were replaced with soft-spoken tones and precision of caring for his injury as she scooted closer to him, ordering him to sit down so she could assess his cut lip.

She had turned from one annoying obstacle to someone...entirely different.

"Here, let me see that," soft yet firm fingers brushed over his own as she lowered his hands from the cut lip and gently wiping the trickle of blood from his chin. Uncapping the bottled water beside her, she reached for the extra cloth, dabbed a bit of water onto it, and proceeded to thoroughly wipe the blood from his lip.

In awe at the sudden change in atmosphere, and more specifically the girl in front of him, Ren took his time studying her now that she seems like she was in her element and not like a doused chicken shivering in fear of him. She was a petite woman, slender in built and had fair olive skin that contrasted perfect with her raven hair held up with a bun atop an unruly mop of bangs obscuring her perfect tear-shaped face. Her eyelashes curled naturally and boldly over a lovely shade of golden eyes set with high cheekbones, and pert nose-that wrinkled cutely as she examined his cut lip.

Ren's gaze dipped lower, as pearly white teeth worried her peach colored lips, contemplating at the quickly swelling wound. It lingered there for a moment, until he journeyed back to her molten eyes, taking in every single detail into memory.

"I'm sorry, I think you might need an aloe for that, but I left it in my locker..." Kyouko trailed off in a ramble as her eyes locked onto his deeply expressive russet-colored ones.

Time seemed to stop.

Or in this case, the elevator just wasn't moving at all anyways.

Kyouko almost forgot she was stuck with an extremely dangerous businessman on a lift and literally sitting a mere five inches from his face. Most importantly she was to exact revenge on that...bastard guy...somewhere...

In the back of Ren's mind, an insane little idea went past his logical thinking and straight through his mouth as her eyes completely invaded his mind.

"Marry me."

* * *

Is departing for the next trip to moon. Please express your frustration by leaving a message. *beep*

Take note, my timeline for this story is express by a 24hr. Military Time. This timing is crucial and the point of the title to my story and expresses "flashbacks" and "present" plots. If you are confuse, please search "military time" for the nearest google near you and be enlightened. :]

Many love and thanks for the reviewers and readers, especially to my awesome beta, alovelyie. :) Hope to read from your Skip Beat fic soon, love!:)

...I love reviews.:]


	7. 0858

_________________

0855

_________________

She did it again.

Her open and concerned attitude running the forefront of her mind like in autopilot. She didn't mean to be so bold, didn't mean to try and help him with his cut; heck a second ago she felt like a rabbit on the run. Kyouko was sure as hell that rabbits don't go treating lions' wounds, but she did it anyways and before she could pull back and stop herself-she'd already opened her mouth and said something about an aloe for his cut, and got lost in thought.

Truthfully...the magazines did not do him justice.

And somewhere from her traitorous (and hypnotized) mind, a nagging evil feeling whispered how he looks rather good-looking. Not even Shoutaro's best 'Come hither' look would top this man's mesmerizing charm that exudes with classic grace and commanding aura just by sitting with a bloody lip on an elevator floor.

Whatever the hell prompted her to boldly look over his injury and dared to touch him with her dirty commoner hands had gone beyond her comprehension. It had temporarily disabled her senses as her newly acquired demons worked overtime to figure their master's momentary dysfunction.

Unfortunately...the conclusion became naught and the order of "Kyouko's Demons" passed it as _shock_.

Of course that was an understatement, when the man before her started moving his lips and a cacophony of syllables, a noun and a verb went from one ear to the other.

"Marry me."

_________________

0841

_________________

"Sho?" Shoko-san furrowed her brow as she called out to the younger man hesitantly.

She was just as surprised at the events that unfolded. As far as she knew, that Kyouko Mogami worked at some kind of desk job fifteen floors below them, and had seen her often at times waiting outside their department office or around a stair corner. The girl was very careful of herself, but even so, Shoko knew that her blond-haired protégé also tried to divert and cover up whatever relationship they had.

It almost seems sad at the way Sho would treat the younger woman at such.

She was quite a sweet girl too, Shoko mused.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah," Sho's back was still to his manager, his fist curling and uncurling as he tried to calm himself down. Kyouko was such an idiot to come up here anyways. He had given specific instructions never to be known that she was closely related to him.

Ahh...oh well, it really doesn't matter know. He had been planning to kick her to the curb sooner or later. It's good that she sped up that process a bit without so much of a fuss and blubbering confessions of her love or whatever.

But that thought...disturbed him. _Greatly._

Since their childhood years, Kyouko was extremely devoted to him. Everyone in his household encourage their relationship. Hell, when they were just six year olds she proposed to him, via an elaborately done flower ring. Through middle school and high school she had cooked his bentos like a well-bred wife and had done his assignments, sewed up his rip clothes and ran errands for him.

It was very likely that everyone in their small hometown could clearly picture the perfect wife like Kyouko. The traditional, obedient and dainty wife that seemed to step out from a 1900s fashion of the perfect woman.

It was eerily disconcerting.

So Sho, being like any normal, brash and ambitious boy, brushed it off and took advantage of her devotion while keeping her at arm's length. Their relationship shouldn't be that complicated for everyone to see.

Isn't it normal for a man to use someone for a means to an end?

That's what exactly happened.

But a small twinge in his heart warned him.

Was Kyouko Mogami really a means to an end?

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Shoko's cool and firm grip on his shoulder jolted him out of his self-reflection and blinked at her with glazed emerald eyes. Aki's eyes shone with concern that reminded him too much of Kyouko.

A small smile curved up his lips as Sho bent down to place a chaste kiss at the elder woman's hand lingering on his shoulder, a confident glint in his eyes washing away his doubts.

"She'll come back."

* * *

__________________

0858

__________________

* * *

There were not much noise in an enclosed and broken elevator. Not a whir of the machine running up or down the shaft of walls, there were no busy talks of people regarding certain problems and on-goings about their life or the annoying sounds of gum chewing and blasting music from someone's earphones were nonexistent. The familiar sounds of elevator music was absent and the feel of gravity pushing down the earth was pleasantly silenced.

It would take some serious convincing in Kyouko's part that the man before her was talking to a fortunate (or unfortunate) ghosts that lingered in _front_ of her.

Of course her demons had also went through the theory that the man—no, _The_ Tsuruga Ren had tactlessly proposed to a beauty via Bluetooth from somewhere far away into the islands of Jamaica, whilst getting a full body massage as she sipped on her pina colada and must be now screaming in delight that she was proposed to.

Let's forget the fact that Kyouko should've thought that most _rational_ men never propose by a) phone, b)while staring at another woman, c) at such ugly circumstance like getting a cut lip from a stranger on an elevator, and d) not with such passionate eyes that Kyouko was close enough to hazard a guess of Theory Number Two—that this impostor of a man was a part of a hidden camera show perpetrated by none other than that arrogant bastard, Sho, for his sick amusement.

There were also multiple theories that were completely discarded, but were extensively process in her narrow-minded perspective. Such as, maybe he's practicing said proposal to a lucky maiden in a TV interview, or maybe he's a foreigner and couldn't speak an insult in proper Japanese and thus spoke such an outlandish request that most Japanese citizens are not accustomed to.

She even deigned to think he was a dream. Or rather..._he_ was dreaming.

For all he knew...Ren did thought himself dreaming.

The toll of such earth-shattering events that was currently taking great amusement in his plight had done him in. After talking with Lory, he was at lost and walked limply as if life no longer had a purpose. He saw himself detached from his body and his mind started to wander without purpose and solution to his predicament. There was absolutely nothing now that could save all he had worked for to disappear in a mere span of 24 hours.

Then she came along (or rather stuck them in an elevator) and realigned his thoughts in an unprecedented fashion that even Ren was at loss for his actions, while she continued to stare and let his words sink through her muddle consciousness.

By the way, in case anyone was wondering—he was rather serious.

Sure, throwing those two words into the wind was brusque, and not every woman's dream of a perfect proposal—let alone to a stranger he just met moments ago. A stranger with alluring golden eyes and such fragile and innocent disposition that Ren wondered if she still thought him sane.

His answer stared right back at him with unblinking eyes, mouth opening and closing as emotions flashed through her mind and projected into her sunny orbs. Ren was held captive, holding his breath for a positive reply.

Then it came...with sharp echoing slap piercing the silence.

The spell was broken.

His skin burned.

Her hand trembled.

...It wasn't a dream?

* * *

__________________

* * *

Firstly, I apologize to my beta alovelyie for not sending this for beta (Soo sorry!) and thus let my readers suffer for my grammatical errors, but I will re-post it later. I just had to promised a friend that this chapter be uploaded before February ends *coughs*...it's an appreciation gift for all the work shifts she covered me for. lol Here's for you, dearest JP. :)

**Review Answers to Non-Authors:**

**line-break DOOM:** I feel the same way. Line breaks are for those that can't completely grasp and understand a character's personality and therefore cannot skillfully separate a character's POV. I have never done line-breaks in any of my fics, so rest assured, I will never do such a distasteful style of writing. :) 'cept for my grammar, apologies. XD Thanks for the support! ;]

**Cactus2008**: I'm glad you like the story so far. I just can't help but cling to the ropes of the original manga. lol It makes it a whole lot easier for me to make comparisons on my plot and how I could go about it on the next chapters. Even though I'm itching to beat the living daylights of that wonderful woman, Nakamura-sama. lol Thanks for the encouraging revs! :)

**S. Mercury**: I know you're hounding me for ETF too. lol But first off, thanks for the heartfelt and consecutive revs, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you're enjoying the chapter so far. Like I said, trip to the moon isn't so dandy after all. I'll try to get more chaps out, and I'm working on the last half of ETF. I just can't pin down a good ending for the chap. XD

Thank you all for those who reviewed/fav/alerted. :) This lowly will try to update this fic once, or hopefully, twice, every month. Thank you all. :']


	8. 0904

________________

1825

________________

* * *

"Father," his voice no longer held the affection, his title was just a mere fact, that Hizuri Kuu restrained the regretful sigh from passing his lips.

"Yes?"

"Why is there a presence of the media outside the compound?"

If Ren had any pity or residual feelings of warmth for his father, he held none of it today, and perhaps until his very death. There weren't any specific deals that the media would be involved in his wedding, and he was surprised to learn before they had arrived that Hizuri himself announced for a televised audience.

It completely threw him off tract. Not only does he have to deal with fabricating stories of his love life, he had to convince his fiancée to act in accordance with him. It was like inviting wolves to a sheep's house.

Hiding a rueful smile, Hizuru took a long puff of his cigar. "Don't you think giving you my company and introducing your wife deserves public declaration?"

In the dim light, metallic eyes narrowed, glazed over in ice and with lips curled in a sardonic smile. From his childhood, his father always ruled everything with a business-like attitude. It was too much of Ren too hope that his father could be _least_ calculated even at his very last moments.

"Of course, the sooner the better. I nearly forgot you only have less than six hours to live."

Without waiting for another reply, Ren nodded curtly and turned on his heel without a second glance back, missing blue sorrowful eyes following his steps.

________________

0904

________________

There was once a time Ren felt pain.

There was the physical pain; surely, stemmed from childhood injuries and accidents, but all of which he had outgrown as he grew wiser and found harmless fun to be tedious that will only get one into trouble. Now, most of his physical pains came from frustrating company work and the like, but nothing a shot of scotch couldn't fix.

There were personal pains too, such as parting from his beloved mother at a young age of fifteen to pursue a career that shed his childhood altogether and made him into a ruthless businessman today.

Of course, there were also the small, if not, obvious attachments many women had deluded themselves he was committed to. While he feels obligated to keep them happy as long as in his company, the scramble for his attention became ugly, if not scary. Women, in general, were risky business that Ren tried to stir from. But the way they fall at his feet left and right from a single act of kindness kept pulling him back into the cycle. In some way, the pain were for the women who vied for something he couldn't give to anyone.

Like other men, Ren has an ego. Not large, shiny or gorgeous like himself per se, but it needs constant stroking (which happens at a daily, nay- _hourly_ basis) that he wondered why it haven't burst from its constant embossing. But no matter, large egos are always a boost in this career, a part of his charisma, although not grossly overwhelming, but fitting for someone of his status.

His pride, however, had always been guarded, and kept at the highest pedestal, untouchable and immoveable in its reign over all his body functions and logics. There were only twice in a lifetime that his pride had been damaged, both of which were necessary for a sacrifice.

Now...on the other hand, Ren had experience pain from all sorts of angles simultaneously that even his indomitable pride had been jarred from its throne. Although he was never squeamish or narcissistic per se, but he had been so used to ordering people and having them cave to his whims and persuasions that it took a minute of reality check to process the fact that someone did have the human guts to go against him...physically.

Oh look, his lip was bleeding again.

Kyouko blinked, shell-shocked as saucer-filled eyes flitted from her fingers to her palm, to the ridges of skin in her wrist, and the smooth descent of her forearm stopped short and obscured by the cuff of her sleeve as if willing herself to separate the appendage from her body.

_'My, was that my hand?'_ she thought absently. In the back of her mind a voice dimly registered, _'Goddamn you, Shoutaro! You better pay for my funeral rites!'_

She blinked again, dazed, as her demons supplied to her the events of the day. Demon one dutifully reported that today she woke up, made breakfast, had shower and was late for work. Demon two reported (vehemently) that Shoutaro had dump her away for his sexy blonde boss. Demon three then stuttered that she had been planning revenge but then ended up stuck in an elevator dreaming about pretty-boy Tsuruga Ren and—

Kyouko gasped, as if breathing from her near drowning in the ocean, her golden eyes wide and scanning back to her arm that was still held in post-slap position. Her stance rigid and her hand stiff as Kyouko's demons willingly committed suicide, and left her alone to deal with...well...

—she chanced a look from her periphery and restrained the urge to swallow from her suddenly parched throat.

_'He might need more than an aloe for that...'_

Slowly, Kyouko inched her arm down to her side, hopefully prolonging the inevitable and afraid that one sudden movement could ignite the fuse that was sure to blow in front of her.

Well her life wasn't all that ponies and rainbows anyways, but dying inside a stupid, broken elevator sure did sucked. Like all her 'happily-ever-after-fantasies,' she pictured a beautiful end with lacy wedding dress, gorgeous bouquets and bell tolls. Alas, all she could imagine now was being murdered inside a lift by a complete stranger and not in a pretty way. Of course, there was never a pretty death, Kyouko supplied, but she'd like to have a honorable one-like, say, saving earth from global warming or be a model for modern conservative Japanese women or—

"You—" Ren rasped, eyes blinking in a daze as his mind quickly caught what had transpired in the last minute.

Physical pain, check.

Ego pricked, check.

Pride slightly jittered, check, check, check.

Steely metallic eyes turned sharply to frightened golden orbs.

Kyouko gulped, swallowing what remained of her tattered dignity as she inhaled deeply and turned on a full kneeling position-bowing deeply, prepared to ask for forgiveness and ask to spare her life and so he can stop laughing like an idiot and banging his fist on the floor like this was all a joke.

...

"Eh?" Kyouko asked dumbly, head snapping up from the scene before her. For one...the media had it all wrong. This guy wasn't a responsibly sane man at all.

"I'm sorry," Ren wheezed between intakes of breath. It had been too long since someone had managed to put up against him and to simultaneously dent his well-kept visage was refreshing. Sensing his audience's confusion, he cleared his mirth with a cough, schooling his face back to a cool mask, and grabbed at the nearest excuse for his actions, "Your face was simply priceless."

Kyouko's look turned from befuddlement to downright incensed. "What," she paused, the dark aura shedding its fear took on a menacing turn, "Did you say?"

Here she was prepared to die with honor at gunpoint only to face bubble bullets. What the hell?

Ren, unaware of the sudden change, continued on as if interrupted by his telling of the weather, "Ah yes, marry me."

The drop of temperature in the air was spontaneous, and Kyouko exploded.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" dust of debris fell from the ceiling and several little craters engraved itself against the metal, "You don't ask random people that kind of question, and expect to laugh it off and then say it again!!??"

Not the least fazed, one perfectly raised brow disappeared from the fringe of Ren's bangs as the insufferable man tilted his head arrogantly, as if Kyouko's reaction was wholly uncalled for and that most normal men _do_ typically propose to women casually like this.

"You asked me to repeat what I said." Ren answered with a matter-of-fact shrug, face neutral and devoid of his inner feelings. He thought cutting through all the formalities and getting at the heart of the situation was ingenious if not time conserving, but in the back of his mind, a little worried voice whispered that such straightforward tactics doesn't seem to work with _this_ kind of girl or any other stranger for that matter.

An uncontrollable muscle, twitched sporadically in Kyouko's left eye as her fingers curled and uncurled and if one would look closely, a hissing miasma seemed to pour out of her body like steam. There were many things running through her head at this time, murder was foremost, but there was also the issue of where to dump it after— but right now she was more focused of his...disembowelment.

"That's not what I meant!" she sputtered indignantly, bristling at his nonchalant manner even with a bruise and bleeding lip. The stupid idiot made it look like a damn photo shoot magazine sitting in the elevator looking pretty and torturing a poor person like her.

"You just don't casually joke about "Marry me."-" Kyouko made a stoic impersonation, "in public!"

"Ah, and it's also common courtesy that people don't slap strangers without pertinent cause."

"You just asked me to marry you! "

"Exactly."

"Argh! Who the hell do you think you are anyways!?" Kyouko pointed an accusing finger vehemently, but then stupidly realized the mistake of such a dumb rhetorical question. Of course, only the whole world knew who he is, but Kyouko was far from being sensible right now and was too busy upholding being a model for Conservative Japanese Women Rights and he was—

Ren was about to speak when an open palm was swiftly thrust in his face, halting his introduction.

"Di-did that stupid Shoutaro hire you!?" her eyes beamed balefully, the knowledge of that asshole conspiring this whole thing suddenly made sense. That bastard, stepping ahead of her plans and using underhanded tricks to fill his sick amusement and further taunting her!

"W-what?" In hindsight...Ren was starting to think asking random women for their hand of marriage was a very bad idea. Luckily for him, he had to find one that has serious emotional issues.

"That asshole! He hired you didn't he!?" Kyouko's hands shook by the mere restraint of throttling this third-grade actor (although handsome) impersonating someone like _The_ Tsuruga Ren. Kyouko fervently clung to the magazine image of _The_ Tsuruga Ren crying to his mother about a broken fingernail...not this, this...casual idiot asking her (of all people) for her hand of marriage!

Hah! Shoutaro almost got her, but she will not be fooled twice! Hahahaha!

"Hahahahaha!" Kyouko stood, poised in victory of uncovering Shoutaro's devious plans against her, "Screw you Shoutaro!" She turned at the corner of the elevator (in what she assumed must be a hidden camera) and ardently flipped a finger in its direction.

"Watch out, you bastard! I will take my revenge on you! Dumping me like some kind of trash! You will pay for this! I won't be easily fooled by you hiring this stupid, little actor! Hah! You've sunk in so low, you've hired someone that looks like your biggest rival! You truly are an idiot! But don't worry, I'll end your existence! I will wait for you outside today and kill you!"

Of course, while all this one-sided soliloquy of vengeance played on in front of the unsuspecting and wholly disturbed Ren, a part of his mind clicked the strange girl's rant into a picture.

_'So, she thinks I'm...an impostor "hired" by a lowly idiot?'_ he snorted. He was finally having second thoughts of whether or not the woman who tended to his wounds was _the_ dream before she slapped him. _'Great going, I ask a lunatic to marry me. Now why don't you just get a gun and—_

'_I will take my revenge on you! Dumping me like some kind of trash!'_

Ren halted his (suicidal) musings, blinking back at her as the wheels in his mind rolled down a hill. Stepping back, he did a mental calculation how this plan could work. His choices were limited to a dead father in 24 hours, a bride in less than 24 hours and millions of net worth made by his own hands at stake.

The decision was too rash, too bold—but in the world of business, one has to take the chance.

With his resolve strengthened, Ren's confidence exuded naturally as he gracefully stood to his full height, adjusting his tie and swiping away the slightly dried blood from his lip. It took one full step to stand behind her, and one arm outstretched to turn her back to him by her shoulders to break her rampage, and an aura of commanding presence that Kyouko was quickly silenced and enraptured in his gaze.

"You want revenge from your boyfriend?" he didn't wait for an answer as her eyes returned to its molten color.

"Then marry me."

Kyouko dimly registered as his face came closer, hair tickling her nose, and a light soft brush of skin to skin met her cheeks.

* * *

________________

0904

________________

* * *

Sooo sorry! This wasn't beta'd btw. So sorry alovelyie, but I'm leaving on Friday for some needed spring break, and I'm pretty sure my laptop would have limited wifi access. TT I will have it beta'd once I return.

On a later note, wasn't this an improving chapter!-er, progress relationship-wise that is. Also, if you haven't noticed, Ren's demeanor will slightly branched off, not OOC per se, but more fittingly an arrogant businessman, but with a soft and cutely stubborn side. :] Kyouko's too much fun to write the way she is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm starting to get a hang of writing once a month, and hoping to get a 2-3k quota of words, anyone agree? Longer? Shorter?

...I love reviews...;3


	9. 0906

0906

* * *

Kyouko froze, her mind filled with a cooling numbness that temporarily halted all logical functions in her body and her brain just ceased to form any coherent thought other than, _'Oh look, Tsuruga Ren is asking you to marry him. How bold. Did you know? He's also kissing you now.'_

Of course, whether her brain was being sarcastic or have given up all hopes of comprehension in her situation she surmised today was just not her day. Hell, this wasn't even a dream anymore. It was akin to a nightmare running from a bear, but realizing you were going to be brutally mauled but still struggled futilely to survive.

Ahh, bears. She didn't understand why they were such scary creatures. They sure look fluffy and cute, but of course, mama bear had every right to be angry if her cub was in danger and it was perfectly normal—

_'What the—?' Kyouko snapped out of it!'_

This was not a time for her to be thinking about bears! Speaking of which, she should record the bear documentary later on Discover Cha—

Gah!

"Argh! Stupid bears!"

Ren blinked.

Here he was, mentally patting himself in the back for his genius of his foolproof plan that this woman would surely not reject, (given his proposal) and she was now screaming about some furry creature?

Was she...perhaps...an asylum escapee?

That would be just_ fantastic_. Please duly note the sarcasm.

He had just proposed to some random psycho in an elevator in a span of fifteen minutes.

His desperation was almost remarkable if not insane.

The raven-haired businessman had thought his last-minute revision of his proposition to her was going to be a complete success. Didn't they say that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? He was now starting to understand that Shakespeare also meant that angry women also developed some sort of lunacy in the process.

He even tried to seal the deal (that most women would predictably turned to goo in his arms) with a sweet kiss to her cheek. What he didn't understand though was her lack of reaction. It kind of irritated him.

But for some unexplained reason, while the gesture was meant for formality and he had been used to meeting women countless times with far more experience, he found himself lingering a little longer as his lips touched her petal-like skin. It was a completely different feeling, a bolt of electricity immediately sparked from contact and shot up his spine and he felt a sudden heat in his neck and up his ears.

It was...foreign.

It was almost refreshing.

Ren's half-lidded eyes had glimpsed her features up close, her moist peach colored lips parted in silent shock, an adorably miniscule mole underneath her left brow, high prominent cheekbones and eyes like liquid gold.

Despite being crazy, she was overall, quite gorgeous.

Snapping out of his quiet appreciation, his brows quirked in reply at her bear comment as Ren pulled back modestly from her, but still close enough for her comfort.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, no sorry!" her eyes quickly lit up in recognition, as if some 'sane switch' on in her brain and she started acting normal as if his proposal never happened. "—I just have to record something later and—"

Kyouko immediately stopped mid-rant. Here she was stuck in an elevator to a man who had proposed to her (jokingly or not) and had kissed her boldly mere seconds ago and was now conversing with him about recording bears as if they were long time buddies!

A twitched of Ren's lips threatened to turn into an amused smirk as the woman before him had re-organized the circuit in her brain (or more like turned her 'insane switch' back on) as the past events dawned on her.

For a minute there, he was shock (and a bit disappointed) that some slip of girl managed to not turn into some simpering love-struck woman and cling to him. But of course, like all women, they will fall to his knees-she should be overjoyed that he actually chose her—for strictly business reasons, of course.

After all, no one could really resist his charm and—

"Like hell!" she screeched loud enough for his ear ringing in pain, as Ren stepped back, momentarily startled.

Metallic eyes widened minutely, before Ren quickly schooled his features in cool disinterest. But inside, a turmoil of questions whirled through his mind. Was that a rejection? Really?

"Look here," she heaved a long-shuddering sigh, reigning back her temper. While her fury was directed at Shoutaro, it was unnecessary and completely unfair to vent on this poor, manipulated man. Really, it irks her that that bastard would stoop so low for someone to do his dirty deeds. Massaging her temple with her left hand as her right was poised on her hips, she went about how to handle this delicately without hurting the aspiring hired actor.

Ren didn't like it. The look she was giving him was like a mother telling a child that four plus four indeed equals eight. The self-knowing look was rather unnerving .

"I don't know how much that bastard paid you, but I'm gonna spare you my wrath." she squared her shoulders. "So could you please drop the act?"

"I beg your pardon?" it was amazing his voice didn't even crack.

Was this woman living under a rock? Was she really that dense or her denial was so out-of-this-world that she thought he was some hired crook?

"You know, you did a great job fooling me there," she continued her eyes softening for a moment, "I think you'd be a great actor, but you should really choose your employer better. You know being a fraud is a crime and yet here you are—"

Ren could've found this funny if weren't for the fact that her eyes were giving him such a pitiful look. It was disgusting and he needed to put a stop to it. Shaking his head in derision, he quickly fished out his wallet, taking out his personal business card and his license for good measure.

"Miss—"

"I don't know if you're that desperate, but nowadays you can get weekly coupons in the local market. Today they have ¥500/lb of dried squid, it would be easier on you that way—"

"Right, lady—"

"—you can just live modestly, and honorably. You know, I know a place that needs help washing dishes, or you can volunteer at this place I use to work, it's like a rehab..."

They were getting nowhere and she seems to be completely set on the fact that he was some pathetic hired actor. Swallowing a deep-seated sigh, Ren efficiently intervened as he stepped back to her personal space as wide gold eyes peered back in confusion.

Satisfied with her attention, he flipped both his card and license right before her eyes.

"My name is Tsuruga Ren." he enjoyed how her eyes enlarged in disbelief, gaping back and forth at his license and card with the emblazoned company name.

"It is my pleasure meeting you, Miss...?"

There it was. The unmistakable Fujitsu Ltd. design and underneath were the words in simple bold letters atop business emails, numbers and secretary contacts.

A glaring fact of the man in question.

**FUJITSU LTD. **

**Tsuruga Ren**

**Chief Executive Officer**

A small voice still persisted though, _'That could be fake...'_

Kyouko snorted in agreement, but her eyes then switched to the license. A sharp-looking gentleman with incredibly handsome features (that looked terribly like the one standing in front of her) with a sensuous lock of hair over his matching metallic eyes.

_'Did he have to look like a model for a fake license?_'

Her eyes then flitted to the bottom of the card, displaying his age, name, sex, the date and year it was authenticated, a fingerprint and the city's official code for certified drivers.

The small voice in her head was silenced at the evidence. Well...it's quite difficult faking _that._

"My name is Tsuruga Ren." his head cocked to the left, that same lock of hair parting over his brow, identically matching the picture with no mistake.

"It is my pleasure meeting you, Miss...?"

Her jaw dropped, and her arms went limp in her sides.

_'Oh my god. He's Tsuruga Ren.'_

Kyouko's brain supplied helpfully before her eyes then rolled at the back of her head.

* * *

1831

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married!" his VP squealed for the umpteenth time, as if repeating the same thing over and over again will get the facts straight to his skull. Or maybe Yashiro just thought he couldn't pull off marrying a simple bride.

Somehow that wasn't encouraging at all.

"Yes, Yashiro. I am getting married." Ren answered him patiently nonetheless, suppressing a sigh as he tugged at his already-too-perfect tuxedo.

After talking to his father, a headache had continued its hammering over his skull and just thinking about how to handle the press was enough for him to consider hanging himself.

_'It can't be too late...'_ he mused.

"So, so, so!" the evil glint in his colleagues eyes, amplified by his thick glasses and the suggestive tick of his brows was enough to frighten a whole nunnery. " Do I know her, eh? Eh? Eh?"

And the nudging didn't help either.

"Fortunately, no."

"What do you mean 'fortunately'?!" Yashiro pouted. The fair -haired man didn't like it when Ren kept things from him. While he knew that the younger man went out for a couple of dates with several women, he wasn't the simple type to quickly settle down. He was a gentleman, for sure; but he was also-to put it in crude words, bed'em and leave'em type.

And just three hours ago he was shock to learn that he was to be the best man.

He had choked on his water and fell painfully from his treadmill, a burning mark still running tracks on his face.

Yashiro thought it was such a horrible joke, and had childishly hanged up on him as some sort of petty revenge to his face-on-treadmill accident.

Not a minute later Hizuri Kuu called and confirmed his son's (untimely) matrimony.

He thanked the gods he wasn't on the treadmill.

But Yashiro was extremely curious what brought about this sudden marriage, and more importantly, who was the bride?

"Surely, I know her." his best man pressed on, determined to solve the mystery of his impromptu marriage and with the consent of Ren's estranged father no less.

Ren busied himself perfecting the cuffs on his sleeve, opting not to answer any further. Right now was not the time to tell Yashiro what his father proposed to him. He didn't need to know how he easily caved in to his father's demands, and as to how he managed to literally 'get a bride' in less than twenty-four hours.

His reputation and ego had already taken a beating to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

"Hmph!" Yashiro crossed his arms in frustration. Ren's silence usually meant that he didn't want to talk about it right now, especially in a lieu of his impending legal commitment, but that doesn't mean he won't let up with his questioning later on.

"I didn't know you have some secret lover you were hiding from me!"

Giving his fair-haired colleague a leveled stare from the mirror, Ren shook his head and decided he'd let the older man run with his fantasies. "Yes well, it's not so secret anymore so—"

"Is it Keiko?"

"Huh?"

"No, wait! You dated that Spanish model a week ago! Was it her!?"

"Uh-"

"Oh! It's Layla! You always like brunettes with long legs—"

"That's not it,"

"Oh my god! Don't tell me...your father arranged your marriage?! Tha-that's so prehistoric!!

"Yashiro." Ren cut through his vice president's stupid guesses with an authoritative voice. If Yashiro thought he would easily spill information about his bride, he was sorely mistaken. "Like I said...you haven't been acquainted to her before, so it is not any of those women."

"But still!" he looked up to Ren with glinting glasses, "Can you give me a hint?"

Ren was starting to think Yashiro's persistence should only be directed at work. He can't take anymore of his prodding. _'Should I threaten him with lower salary?'_

"I told you...she's not someone you know," he glared at him for emphasis, effectively halting another bout of query from his insistent best man. "..._at all_."

"But—!"

"Can't you wait thirty more minutes? The ceremony's starting soon, and you can judge her for yourself." the younger man beamed a theatrical smile his way, that was close to a warning if Yashiro pressed any further.

Sighing heavily, Yashiro slump petulantly as the suspense was too overwhelming.

Ren was finally glad that silence was now—

"I still can't believe you're getting married though!"

A groan worked its way past his throat, and thought maybe he should just go find his mother and not be stuck with his snoopy best man.

"I know," he whispered, "...can't believe it myself."

And he wondered...how does _she_ feel about this now?

* * *

1831

* * *

Geh. Well it's still April so, hah! I'm actually updating once a month now. :] Well anyways I feel like it's still slowly progressing, but I'm hoping to wrap up Kyouko and Ren's 'contract marriage'/elevator fiasco in the next chapter, which might get extra longer. I really wanna get into the wedding scene by chapter 10. Hope ya'll enjoyed. This lowly one is much humbled by the favs/alerts/revs. :3

Disclaimer: Fujitsu Ltd, is not mine...technically. I mean! It is a fictionaly company within this story, but it is a real Computerhardware/IT services company. Totally _wish_ it was mine. Please don't sue. -.-

...I love reviews...C;


	10. 0933

0933

* * *

First of all, in her own defense, Kyouko Mogami did not faint.

Of course she merely had to pay tribute to the floor because it was rarely that people care about the importance of the cool concrete that was always taken for granted, or in her situation the cold metal of the elevator floor as she slid ungracefully to its depths. Let's not mind the fact that an incredibly handsome and famous businessman had proposed to her, because clearly her loss of consciousness was nothing but a bout of nausea waiting to happen after eating that leek soup late last night.

Yes, that's it.

And like hell she found herself waking up to a pair of gorgeous metallic eyes clouded with concern and a smooth face too close for her own comfort. As instinct dictated, her eyes widened, arms recoiling and cleanly shoved the man holding her too tenderly to be real and proceed to gape shockingly and stuttering ineffectively.

"W-w-what are you d-doing!" Kyouko scrambled but failed to get up as events from earlier piled high onto her already circuit-shocked brain.

"You fainted." Ren sighed.

The woman was unpredictable and wholly unstable. For a moment as she slid into a heap on the cold floor, her skirt bunched up revealing a tasteless Hello Kitty printed panty as he stared ahead at the absurdity of the situation.

Why in the world was everyone against him today?

He knew being a flawless and perfect human being has its perks but it was far from his imagination that it would come to this. Though thinking about it now, he did regret his actions. Proposing to a stranger in a broken elevator was hardly romantic (though he really wasn't opting for "romance" as he only viewed this marriage contract as a dealership). Better yet, the woman - no, _girl_ - was inattentive and seemingly unenthusiastic to his proposal.

At first he was satisfied and a bit curious as to the fact that she doesn't seem to recognize him. Hell, even a five year old toddler would know him by shoe alone, but his intrigued worked best for him. The least she knows, the better she'll agree. Besides, he could hardly stand a screaming closet fan girl after proposing. Ren shuddered to think if the girl before him secretly creates dolls in his image and worship him. But after her initial outburst, the dark-haired businessman found out that she wasn't that attuned to the business world (not as closely, that is), and she was a woman out for revenge (a most vital factor) which increases the chances of her being a likely candidate for marriage.

It was to be the perfect plan.

She was going to say yes, not being able to resist a gorgeous man proposing in a broken elevator in a fit of love at first sight. Really, if one had the imagination, the image was quite romantic.

Though everything backfired from the very first time she touched his skin and nursed his bleeding lip.

One, she did not recognize him _at all_. Even if she did, she seemed not to care less.

Two, she _refused_ to recognize him (and therefore forcing Ren to reveal his stature).

Three, she thought him crazy and a hired crook.

Four, she, although not outright, rejected him by cleanly losing consciousness hoping to escape his presence.

And now here she stood recoiling from him as if some carrier of the bubonic plague.

"I did not faint!" she pointed an accusatory finger at him and glared at which he only deigned to give her a blank stare that bordered on 'my-god-this-woman-is-incredibly-dense.'

"You! How dare you take advantage of me in this elevator! So what if you're Tsuruga Ren?" After sorting through her bearings, Kyouko solidified the fact that yes, this man was the very same man Sho had unequal hatred for just because of his poll popularity and that he owns a promising company.

Although she could careless to know him, her dislike for the dark-haired businessman was just the same, as Kyouko refused to think that this Romeo look-alike ran a company as Fujitsu Ltd. It was ludicrous! The man looked like he goes to spa everyday and have maids and butlers waiting on him hand and foot. Her imagination took forth as Ren sat royally on a plush velvet chair as several servants catered to his shoes, fastening his cape and silkily brushing his hair.

It disgust her to think he was a prince for a second.

"I'm glad you've finally registered that fact." Ren intoned almost with relief. If she went on denying his identity he might just call the nearest hospital.

"Exactly! And you! Like all men have no right to-to-to—!" she stuttered, a film of blush spread over her cheeks and lowered to her neck as Ren held back a smirk.

"Proposed?" he finished smugly.

"Yeah!" she glared at him with surprising venom, "That!"

"Are you saying I have no right to propose to a woman?" and he dared to twist her words.

"That's not what I meant! I meant you have no right to propose to strangers!" she lowered her head, folding her legs and hugging her knees, "You have to propose to the girl you like and not people you just-just met..." Kyouko trailed of biting her lip as an image of Sho when they were younger jarred her memories, making her ball her fist in anguish.

Sensing her withdrawal, Ren figured she must be thinking of her old love and quickly went down to explain his proposal fully with more consideration.

"Yes, I believe that too," he slid next to her, leaning back on the cool metal wall, stretching his left leg, while he placed his arm on the propped leg.

Kyouko's eyes slid slowly next to him, but held her tongue for his explanation.

"Just this morning, my father told me he's taking all my assets until I get married, _now_." he opted not to tell her that his father was dying soon enough, but by telling her this bit of truth would make him sound earnest. "I know it's all a rush, and there will be plenty of rash decisions to be made, but I have no choice." he threw a tired and humorless smile her way.

"I do apologize if I've made you the brunt of my own frustrations." and he spoke true. While the girl next to him managed to stuck them on an elevator, she was hardly at fault.

Kyouko held his gaze, and the pull of his eyes was sincere and apologetic that she regretted her own crude actions. She mentally prepared herself to be met with arrogance, but his heartfelt apology had her almost speechless.

But before all else were said, Kyouko voiced the question she thought necessary in an almost broken whisper, "Why me...?"

"Well," his gaze on her never faltered, "I knew you'd need me as much as I need you."

Her eyes widened as she gripped her knees, "H-how do you—"

"Fuwa Sho."

Ren didn't know who Fuwa Sho was, but from her bout of tantrum earlier, he had surmised him as the epitome of her vengeance.

Kyouko inhaled sharply through her nose and narrowed her eyes as Ren prepared himself to reel her in.

"I take it you'd want revenge?"

A few tense and silence moments, Kyouko mulled over his carefully disguised words. This proposal was not of the romantic kind, something that didn't bother her as she wouldn't want to be involved with anyone, especially now. It was a marriage contract bound by business formalities. He gets his assets secured and she, her vengeance to the man who left her.

And he was offering her the chance to execute it perfectly in the most painful ways.

To marry Tsuruga Ren, Sho's most hated rival, she was effectively wrenching the same pain he had inflicted upon her in his heart. To betray him the same way he did. To walk around the same man whom he loathes the most and be bonded by marriage was a surefire way of ultimate vengeance. Then she can plague him on the matter of how much he had lost the day he cast her off.

Blinded with swift and righteous retribution, Kyouko doubtless of the smooth sailing plan, failed to assess the consequences further.

She didn't think marriage meant they would live together under scrutiny of Ren's parents and the whole population.

She didn't think that they would sleep together on the same bed.

She didn't think that she would garner attention from other suitors.

Most of all, she didn't think that as she squared her jaw and met the dark-haired businessman with determined eyes, she had planted a seed in his heart that would blossom into an unflinching love.

"Yes."

* * *

1852

* * *

Her hands trembled almost violently as Kyouko sat ramrod straight on her plush and equally silky stool as she stared ahead at the majestic cherry-finished vanity, which sat an imposing mirror as the image before her stared.

Her make-up artist, fell in love with her eyes and opted to give her a light, natural and glowing bride look as she applied mascara to thicken her lashes and added a rim of thin eye liner and a slight sheen of gold and shimmery eye shadow finished with a naturally rosy cheeks that accentuated her high cheekbones. Her hair was done up intricately and pinned with a single and elegant, vintage back comb, attached onto a veil that flowed fluidly down her hips. Her ears were adorned with diamond drop earrings and matching diamond studded necklace.

She almost looked unrecognizable.

But her excitement over a make-over was swiftly dashed away after she was helped to her gown. It was an impeccably beautiful white gown with silk lining, matched satin and lace overlay, a strapless sweetheart neckline that revealed luscious ivory skin with a dropped waistline as it trailed heavily onto the floor that made it almost impossible to twist her torso without moving the length of her body. Her chapel train flittered in a diameter of almost six feet behind her and the weight was almost unbearable.

Kyouko had never been in such an exquisite gown in her entire life. Hell, she didn't even want to think _how much_ this gown cost. She, as a child had visions of wedding grandeurs but none compared to the beautiful reality as if the gown was made entirely for her. But in these moments she realized what exactly she had agreed to. She was marrying a man with business reasons, she acquiesced because of revenge. It almost hurt her to think that she had donned this gorgeous gown for selfish reasons. But now, there was no way to turn back. Kyouko had said yes, and she would never back down from her promises. She promised vengeance, she promised marriage to Tsuruga Ren. She will carry them all out.

But still, like all brides (maybe not most), she had great feelings of anxiety. The urge to toss out her veil, kick off her stiletto heels and running for the woods had crossed her mind once or twice. It was almost comical and scary how she had contemplated such an action twice in the past minute.

After she had agreed to Ren's proposition, the repair men knocked onto the elevator to confirm any passengers, and quickly helped them out of the small compartment. As soon as they got out, Ren made a phone call to ready his jet as soon as possible as they were to held the ceremonies no later than midnight. To say she was utterly shocked was an understatement. Ren had to pull her almost vegetable like stagger to the limo.

Truthfully, Kyouko thought he was lying when his father wanted him to get married..."now."

In a literal sense of the word.

Unfortunately, meeting parents, going on dates, and getting to know each other was altogether skipped to prepare her for the evening nuptials.

It all happened so fast as she was fitted (in the jet with already famous designers) for a wedding dress as they flew to his parents' home in Okinawa, and as they pulled over to the driveway she saw massive trucks hauling crates and crates of tables, chairs, flower bouquets and whatnots (and was that a horse carriage!) into a massive garden where, she supposed, the wedding will ensue. Cars and limos were already there as famous chefs from around the world and entertainers prepared to serve the people of, no doubt, great importance for tonight's event.

Kyouko was faint to think she had fallen under a trap.

Weddings as massive as this would take a year to plan!

Though of course, she wasn't just getting married to someone.

She was to marry Tsuruga Ren, a modern version of the prince of Japan, and with a father who owns one of the biggest companies in the world - a wedding for his son was justly fit for a king.

She felt her hand tremble again as she quickly squeezed them down. The sinking feeling that she was about to get married was like block of ice encasing her heart.

_'Oh my god! What am I doing!'_

It was too much.

But as her thumb brushed over the massive three carat diamond settled coldly against her skin, she was almost tempted to take it off and run. She wanted revenge, but this was too much! It was the greatest lie of the century! She had always believed she will get married in a simple ceremony attended by loved ones and close friends, not in a grand fairy tale setting where hundreds of important of people she never knew, attended by a multitude of reporters and journalists that came to announce the official marriage.

She needed none of that.

She needed to find Ren.

To say how sorry she was and that she wanted no more of this farce. It was too real and she wanted to go home—

A single solid knock made Kyouko jump out of her skin as she controlled her rapid heartbeat and painful breathing. Everyone who had assisted her for dress and makeup had left to prepare other things, leaving her to mull over her decision. She hoped whomever knocked was Ren so she could tell him now.

With a barely audible squeak she permitted entrance to the person from beyond the door. "C-come in."

The door creaked in response as a glitter of blonde hair poked out followed by a tall woman with a serene and beautiful face, Kyouko's heart dropped.

"I hope you don't mind," her voice was like warm honey as she stepped forward and closed the door behind her, her gown glinting in gold light and her eyes alighted in a calm blue.

"I just wish to meet my son's bride."

* * *

1852

* * *

I am soo sorry! I broke my leg! I kid. lol Though I wish I did cuz I've broken my once-a-month-update promise to you guys, but I'm hoping to get more updates soon because I have online classes anyways. Though I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I certainly liked looking at bridal gowns to fit Kyouko and compiled a list of what I wanted in her dress, so I apologize I cannot offer a n exact visual, but it comes close to this: http: / www. houseofbrides .com /allure -bridals -wedding -dress -style -8593 -p -33- 112- 4221 .aspx (just take out the spaces in between.)

...I love reviews...;]


	11. 1859

1859

* * *

To her it was a blur. A dream in which she saw her body unknowingly led itself to nowhere without her knowledge. That night...it was safe to say Kyouko Mogami had absolutely no control of her mind let alone her body as the wedding ceremonies began.

The moments in which she felt such extreme anxiousness and panic that she was just about up and ready to escape (barefoot if need be) and jump the nearest plane to Haiti, was unexpectedly halted. Firstly, she didn't know exactly how it came about, but within those precious minutes before she walked down the aisle she had dreaded, something _changed._

_Her smile was friendly albeit a little cautious as the elegant lady stepped forward into her room, lightly closing the door behind her that had Kyouko's heart leaping in shock and reminding her of the situation she was further trapped in._

_The raven-haired bride didn't hear anything else beyond what the beautiful woman said, but hearing the word 'son', there was no mistaking the woman's identity. She had the fairest skin, a slim, graceful posture and bright blonde hair set upon a swan-like neck with red lips, aristocratic nose and eyes like sapphire. The beauty of the woman was no other, and Kyouko felt like an idiot spouting nonsense poetry in her mind and conjured the picture into one conclusion...'The Fairy Queen.'_

_With her mouth agape and eyes watery-wide at the epitome of her dreams, Kyouko couldn't help but stutter, "F-fairy Queen!"_

_..._

_Realizing her rudeness at the bemused woman's face, Kyouko gasped and hastily bowed her head in perfect angle of reverence (if it weren't for her luxurious and burdensome gown she would've prostrated herself onto the floor), a dark blush staining her cheeks as she bit her lip, scolding herself inwardly._

_A melodious giggle caught her ear and Kyouko deigned to peek at the woman as she took easy steps to put a dainty hand on her shoulder._

_"How adorable!" she cooed, dazzling blue eyes twinkling as she cocked her head close to the bride's bent form. "Oh how my son would have a hard time keeping himself away from you!"_

_"E-eh...?" _

_Honestly it wasn't a pretty sight when you see a half-kneeling bride at her wits end next to a glamorous looking woman spouting nonsense about how his son would like her? Who's her son anyways? She could care less about—_

_Kyouko took a double take and stood back rigidly with wide golden eyes as she finally look closer at the woman's form. "E-eeehhh!"_

_"Oh how rude of me!" the woman gasped, quickly grasping Kyouko's hands, "It's a great pleasure to meet you Kyo-chan! My name's Julie!" _

_"Uh...I-I..." Kyouko stuttered in nervousness and from immense information overload. One, what reason would this Fairy Goddess have with a poor, unfortunate girl like her? Two, why is this woman informally calling her names? And three, why does she look like Re—_

_"Ah! Who am I kidding!" the blonde haired woman pulled back with a brilliant smile and took the stunned girl by the shoulders, "Call me mommy!"_

_The following events could only be explained that she was "death-hugged" (for lack of better medical term) and Kyouko momentarily lost oxygen to her brain. No! In defense she did not faint! It was a...miniscule blackout. A temporarily leave of sanity, if you may. Fortunately, by the time the blue-eyed goddess was satisfied with her welcome hug, she pulled away from the physically and mentally exhausted bride as Kyouko limped to her side and thankfully fell back on her vanity chair. _

_"O-oh, my dear!" Julie fretted immediately, helping the girl slumped gently to her chair. "I'm sorry, I guess you could say I got a bit carried away..." _

_'Carried away...?' the voice in her head lack the bite that it usually had as Kyouko sobered immediately at the child-like pout and worry lines marring the beautiful woman's face._

_During her mini blackout, her demons had finally compiled a bit of the foreign events into a somewhat relative information. Obviously, the woman, judging from her looks, had passed on a _slight _(she refused to think _that man_ is anywhere near fairy-like!)grace and face to her son. And of course, since everyone had left her, she had forgotten that there would be at _least_ one person who would try and visit her. But unfortunately, with her mind busy with route escapes and ridiculous notions of getting a sex change to elude identity, she wasn't prepared at all to meet her supposed groom's mother. _

_Mustering a weak smile, Kyouko shook her head despite the burgeoning headache settling on her forehead as a blush encompassing the whole of her face and reddened her ears hindered her from looking at the gorgeous woman in the eye. "N-no, it's alright. I should apologize, I've been rude in the first place. M-my name's Kyouko Mogami. I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to properly introduce myself earlier since I've been...um, not e-exactly—"_

_"It's alright, darling," a warm hand tenderly touched her cheek as Julie smiled understandingly at the fretful girl's countenance. _'In fact,'_ Julie berated herself inwardly, 'I _should apologize.'

_As any mother would, she was too caught up in playing/orchestrating the wedding plans and to take the titled "The-Best-Mother-Who-Ever-Created-The-Most-Awesome-Wedding-For-Her-Beloved-Son," self-proclaimed award! That, and she refused to let Lory ever best her on her _own_ son's wedding day! _'Like I'd let that donkey-bearded idiot take over my son's wedding!'

_Shaking herself from less sinister thoughts, Julie sighed as she stared back at the obviously distraught girl. She related herself to the raven-haired girl back in her wedding day, scared and alone at the happiest moment in her life. That's why she even felt more guilty at the thought of abandoning the girl for her own busy plans._

_"No, my dear, I should apologize," she took Kyouko's hands and squeezed it with her own. "It was heartless of me as you future mother-in-law to oversee how you're doing, but I was just so excited!" _

_"T-that's alright—"_

_Julie burst with a light-hearted laugh, wiping a tear in her eye as she sniffled delicately with her silk gloved fingers. "You know...I've always wanted a daughter of my own. It was my dream to have one someday but...after having my son, after having K-" a sorrowful smile crept up her lips as she shook her head, wisps of blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. "After having Ren...I thought no one else could be more than perfect. But as times past...I guess you could say I grew selfish."_

_Kyouko listened, enraptured as she unknowingly squeezed her hands to the woman to comfort her. It was heartbreaking to see such a person with grief etched over her lovely features. _

_"I guess you could say selfish mothers only want their children's love all the time, ne?"_

_..._

_Kyouko froze, slowly unclenching her hands while she averted her eyes as Julie missed the way they darkened and her lips thinning in trepidation. "Yes...of course..."_

_"But aside from my selfishness, I guess I never really got over the desire to have a daughter." Julie beamed, "I've always waited for Ren to bring a girl to introduced to me and I've waited for so long that I was willing to start an arranged marriage for him!"_

_"Erm..." Kyouko smiled uneasily, while internally cursing her groom-to-be. _'Yeah, why the hell didn't he do that instead!"

_"But...when he called me a few hours ago telling me he had fallen in love and bringing you here to marry, I couldn't contain myself!" Julie leapt in exhilaration, hugging the completely astonished Kyouko._

_There were just too much going on with the above mentioned and her demons rewind and replayed the whole statement and the conclusion was the same. _

Did that bastard just LIE?

_Oh of course, let's all just forget the fact that she had been dumped, threatened, and prepared for a wedding in less than twenty-four hours, but apparently somewhere along the way a 'man' _fell deeply in love _with her and proposed on a broken elevator with a cut lip. _

_What a _perfect_ day this was turning out to be._

_And judging from Julie's reaction she had no idea that all this was a farce. She had no idea, that her two-faced bastard of a son and her, were using the sacred term of 'marriage' for revenge and getting his assets back._

_It was selfish. Foolish and...and..._

_"I'm so happy he finally found someone he could sincerely love." Julie whispered to her ear with a soft cry._

_Disgusting. She felt cheap. Kyouko's heart wrenched in agony. Moment's ago she was ready to call the whole thing off. But this...this was even too much for her._

_"I hope you make him happy." _

_She couldn't do it. _

_Gulping down the bile, the lie, the revulsion of the whole situation down her throat, Kyouko inhaled deeply and returned the hug. "I-I'll do my best...m-mother."_

_But truly...once they're alone. Kyouko will show him the opposite of 'happiness.'_

_'Tsuruga Ren,'_ Her eyes nearly glowed and a palpable shady mist lightly shrouded her form, and thoughts of escape were nowhere near her mind as darkness took over. _'Oh...I'll make you happy alright...'_

_

* * *

_

1846

* * *

Ren sneezed once, twice and three times, rubbing his nose smoothly with a kerchief, a perplexed expression in his normally calm visage.

"Ohohoho!" a shadow crept up next to him, "Do you know what three sneezes mean, Ren?"

Yashiro grinned wickedly at him as he sneaked behind the tall groom.

_'Didn't I send him away already...?'_ Ren thought irately, but decided to humor his best man before asking him about his would-be-bride for the umpteenth time.

"That you would voluntarily stuff a sock in your mouth for the next five minutes?"

"Psh, how childish and rude!" his vice president feigned offense.

"You're the one spouting old wives' tale..." Ren resisted to roll his eyes, a feat that was not difficult, but around Yashiro, he seemed to have a shorter patience.

"Who said it's an old wives' tale?" the blond haired man kept his best chesire grin as he scooted closer to the raven-haired groom. "Did you know..." he leaned in closer as if to whisper the forbidden. "Someone's talking about you—"

"Woah...I feel wholly enlightened, Yashiro-san." he deadpanned.

"I'm not done talking!" his VP huffed in frustration.

"Oh of course, go ahead..."

"You don't look interested..."

"No seriously, continue..."

"Forget it!"

"Very well."

...

...

"Okay! I'll tell you!"

Rengrinned. Yashiro's eye twitched. Sometimes he wondered if the meaning of "best man" to Ren was "the guy who kills time." It really irritates him.

"The second sneeze meant they're thinking about what you're doing..."

Truly, Ren wanted to ask who "they" were, but refrained at Yashiro's attempt to be deadly serious which, in natural light, made him look like a fan girl plotting his/her idols' kidnapping. Tactfully, he decided to keep quiet before voicing his opinions.

"And the third sneeze..."Yashiro crept impossibly even closer and Ren had to strain his ears to hear the last words that it was starting to freak him out..._a bit_. "They're planning where to strike you where you least expected...!"

...

...!

...

"Yashiro..."

"It's true!"

"Lay off the alcohol before the wedding even starts, will you?"

"I'm not dr—!"

"Ren-sama." A servant bowed before them, halting the two individual's argument.

"It is time."

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Ren nodded and did final adjustments to his suit, squared his jaw and followed the servant into the main hall, Yashiro trailing after him with a mischievous smile.

It was a pity...the blond thought to himself with an inward sigh. Yashiro had hoped to stir a bit of nervousness in his friend and boss, since it_ is_ his wedding after all, and to possibly gauge what his reaction would be. But alas! Ren had evaded his own manipulations. Then again...it was a good way to past time.

Now...now _is_ the moment to find out who exactly did Ren decided to marry? The whole debacle was going to kill him if he doesn't find out soon!

In truth though, Ren _is_ nervous. He had been extremely agitated the moment they left the broken elevator, the second they took her away to a different wing of their mansion, and the hours that were left in preparation.

For him it was surreal.

Just yesterday, his life was, in all society's standards, normal. But today...the world he knew seemed so far away. Marriage never once crossed his mind. Many of the opposite sex presented themselves to him and he gladly took physical pleasures from each of them, but he was never emotionally attached to take things a step further. No, he never, in his life, envisioned himself standing dressed in a suit to await his bride's hand.

_'And what a bride she was...'_ Ren mused to himself. He had absolutely _no plan _whatsoever, after he had callously proposed and took advantage of the girl's situation. The moment the opportunity presented itself, he plunged right in and took the chance. It surprised him that he would do even such a thing. Since starting business he had taken risks and challenges, but all were deliberate, precised and checked over in his mind for perfection. Never had he dove into a dealership without knowing the limits or extensions of the contract.

As he mulled over these jumbling thoughts, he had forgotten a simple yet crucial factor in which he could've prevented his downfall.

A marriage contract differed only a shy away from a business agreement and the factor was within the persons involved.

In reality, Ren was nowhere near guessing that the benefits of one fake marriage bond with Kyouko could give him so much more than his own company's possessions.

And as the guest congregated onto the expensively lavished hall decked in fine suits and gowns, the silence stretched on almost to an eternity and gave into the soft prelude of Pachelbel's Canon in D.

Stilling his thoughts, Ren assured himself that this marriage was for his own advantage. That this marriage was nothing but a means to an end.

Pity, he miscalculated.

* * *

1859

* * *

I...have absolutely no excuse for the long wait, but I do know I'm getting _stoned_! Alright. I know it's anti-climatic and it feels like I'm letting people down and I apologize a thousand times. I either make this measly plot-deprived 2.3k chapter or a 5-6k chapter that will take me an extra month or two to finished? Iunno if I chose the lesser evil, but you are welcome to throw ice cream (chocolate flavored, please?) at this poor excuse of an author for a decidedly genius or slightly daft way of deciding. I will make no promises, but the next chapter will come out before Feb. ends! If not, I give you permission to throw me a strawberry ice cream instead. :D Until next time!

Btw...am I the only one who thinks the insane 'childish-rivalry-like' between Lory and Julie is kinda fitting if not cute? Hehehe...I just think they'd be quite the little teasers. And since there's not much to visualize with Julie...I assumed she's a closet eccentric. Ain't she? What, with all her feigning impossible 'I'm dying' threats to get Ren back to US? ;P

...I _love, love, love_ you guys more than reviews...;3


	12. 1900

1900

* * *

Yashiro was, and with all his humble opinions, would say that he was quite good at reading people's minds. Of course not exactly in the order of how people think, but rather how their expressions meant something. Then again, maybe normal everyday people can easily distinguish such things from others, but it was a whole different feeling when one knows the individual at a personal level.

Though he wouldn't say Ren was touchy-feely about his past and his personal life, but he can speculate enough from small gestures he'd picked up from the young man after working with him for nearly three years. From the blonde's standpoint though, he had discovered a milestone of secrets from Ren's very minute movements and expressions, to little quirks (such as how he prefers _three _sugars in his coffee, no cream) and the very rare glimpse of a troubled man hiding behind a facade.

But this new event threw him way over the loop and out of the ballpark.

Tsuruga Ren, renowned businessman, worshipped by women (and men), drop-dead-gorgeous, voted top sexiest and richest man of Tokyo 100, and genius bachelor was getting _hitched_.

Married.

As in a marital status, ring-on-finger-Beyonce referenced- thing.

Like white lace and tuxedos atop creamy white cakes.

It struck him like a cannon ball over an unprepared ship.

Of course he knew his friend/boss was going to someday find a girl, settle down and live the glamorous Japanese life, but this was _too soon_.

Now everyone may think Yashiro was being extremely surprised about the whole thing that it may even be annoyingly insulting, but in all honesty all of Japan's single (and married) citizens are in complete cultural shock and agony over such a sudden event.

An engagement could at least ease the transition of this...this matrimony.

But noooo...

It took a treadmill to his face and a rude "Ren! I don't wanna hear about your jokes! You lunatic! I nearly died—" complaint he had to his boss' father...who was none too amused with his informality, and caused the poor blond a premature heart attack at embarrassing himself further.

Yashiro was always aware of his schedules, memorized all his business partners names, sons, great nieces and even the family pet! But never had he been more attuned to every female that graced his boss' arm for every charity event or party. And so it comes to reason that there was one woman out there, whom he had never met, let alone have a name for to suddenly appear and marry the most elusive bachelor the world has ever seen.

Though granted Yashiro was more or less being overdramatic about the sudden marriage, he wasn't about to question any further until he could figure out what's truly going on. The blond knew that this wasn't some type of wedding fairytale that all seemed to be too superficially perfect. And the fact that his father, the great Kuu Hizuri, even managed to be somehow involved in. It was too difficult to pass up as just coincidence.

To say Tsuruga Ren and Kuu Hizuri was always at odds with each other was a terrible understatement.

Although only a select few have known the two tycoons to be even remotely related to the other, they couldn't be more opposite in spite of their obvious similarities.

And for the elder Hizuri to actually plan (or not planned) all this sudden marriage could only create a greater riff between father and son. Although outwardly Ren seemed completely calm about the whole matter, there was a guarded look in his eyes that was unlike any groom-to-be.

Though Yashiro could guess an insanely expensive, over-the-top, shotgun like wedding in front of the bourgeois crème de la crème of high society was more than any normal man _could_ handle. When president Lory Takarada was known for his eccentric and extremely ostentatious tastes, Julie Hizuri surely was giving him a run for his money. Although the preparations were not as bizarre as the president, it was surprisingly muted to an elegant, classic and picturesque wedding, and it was anything but ridiculously expensive. Julie Hizuri was always notorious for lavish parties, and certainly no amount of money was spared for her beloved son's wedding nuptials.

Yashiro cast a surreptitious eye to Ren, noting his rigid stance as he scanned the crowds of guests from their hidden vantage point. He didn't seem outwardly nervous, but at least the atmosphere more than made up for the feeling of apprehension.

The whole ceremony was held outside in the Hizuri mansion's upscale garden. The backdrop of the ceremony was held in front of a beautiful Venetian fountain that ran smoothly decorated with red and white roses carpeting the area. The seats for guests were embellished oak housing two hundred seats filled from distant relatives, to the Prince of some distant country, and several high-end socialites. The atmosphere was warm and balmy as the Hizuri mansion was situated overlooking the gorgeous sunset of the Pacific ocean as it drew gold, pink, purple, and blue hues across a perfectly peaceful night sky. The scent of the ocean along with the sweet enticing smell of roses created a very intimate aura across the lawn.

The platform leading to the raised dais was a straight red carpet that covered and lined the whole entryway with more red roses and over the hill of a bridge that surrounded ceremony. The bridge where his impromptu bride would have the opportunity to break it or make it.

Ren's brow twitched unconsciously at the thought.

As the last guest were ushered in, Ren could feel the weight of dread dropped down all the way to his feet. The feeling of immense anxiety coupled with a terrifying panic of _this_ event finally dawned on him.

He was getting married.

To a complete and total stranger that initially _rejected_ him.

Then accepted his proposal because she was just as desperate as he.

Was it still too late to drive himself to the nearest asylum or step off a bridge?

_Maybe._

But he knew the blow to his ego and reputation was more unbearable if this girl decided to re-enact the runaway bride in hopes of getting a thirty-second fame for ditching the top ten voted, rich and handsome man in the world.

He hoped all his fortunes that she wouldn't.

Then again he could always make a run for it now to save face, _right?_

But eyes the color of molten gold seared into his memory, eyes full of genuine concern and sorrow. It reared him back to present. This was a business transaction, both of their lives were on the line of public scrutiny and his parents' approval (though less could be said about his father, Ren was truly concerned for his mother).

There was a gut feeling in Ren that tells him that the girl would not run. From the moment those eyes held his in the elevator, there was just something about her that the raven-haired businessman couldn't fathom, but just knew with a niggling instinct, she was far different from any girl.

Of course, let's forget the fact that she could manage multiple personalities at a bat of an eyelash and oddly play homicidal and charmingly innocent from one moment to another that Ren couldn't figure out if he was actually slamming a nail on his coffin. But either way, there was just something about Mogami Kyouko, that separates her from the other girls that Ren used to deal with.

Something that makes him feel both excited and anxious, that left the groom scrambling for a reason.

Unfortunately he didn't have the luxury of time to himself and as the crowd hushed, the ceremony began, and his worries with a reality that might become worse. And as expected an orchestra flanked both sides of the lawn started with a trio of soft violin tunes. Time seemed to slowly pass as men and women that Julie had undoubtedly assigned as part of the wedding, emerged and gained praises from the various nods and smiles of the elite society.

Lory Takarada basked in his walk of complete flamboyancy, opting out the traditional black tuxedo in favor of a fiery red, tailed evening suit complete with a top hat as he was followed with an array of colorful escorts (including a chimpanzee, throwing rose petals around) that Ren was sure his mother did not approve of.

Shaking his head as it was Yashiro's turn (fumbling with his own escort), Ren turned to his parents, more specifically his mother, while refusing to even acknowledge the elder Hizuri. His mother, ever elegant with her shimmering golden gown and a twinkle of delight in her eyes as she leant next to his father and whispered something that put a miniscule smile to his usually stoic father's face.

In all honesty if it weren't for his mother's happiness to see him married, Ren would've bolted out of the mansion the moment the elder Hizuri told him of his impending death, sudden marriage and lost of his company. Hell he'd rather flown off to some remote island and endured menial labor.

Or something like that...

But seeing Julie in the state of happiness, fully unaware of her husband's death, and his son's contract to a fake marriage with a total stranger was enough to at least lighten the incredibly burdensome twenty four hours of his life.

But despite what may happen tonight, the blame will be solely his (but mostly his father). Julie's efforts to create such a gorgeous wedding night for him was much appreciated...no matter how much guilt and self-loathing he had felt in the last hours of this evening. His mother was deeply entrenched in the belief that every marriage could have the chance to be just as happy and full of life as her marriage with Kuu, and hoped such fate for her son as well. Though for her to find out this was nothing but a farce will surely break her.

But Ren will do anything in his power that such information would never past his dear mother's ears.

"Thank you for all this," he tried to express his full appreciation as he pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek, as she passed by him one last time before striding forwards to their seats.

"Anything for my Kuon." She patted his cheek with a beatific smile, and tip-toed to kiss his forehead as she whispered a quick 'I love you' to him, and something he found puzzling.

But before he could question the elder woman, she had already walked out and into the eyes of spectators.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath be began his walk down the aisle matching his stride confidently that belied the inner turmoil he felt roiling in his gut. The feeling only intensified as all the respected ushers have walked down the aisle, and a new song signaled for the bride with a piano solo.

Ren didn't dare moved from his spot, his back rigidly turned away and towards the front, an impossibly odd gesture that Yashiro caught on as the thought of how grooms should act for expecting their bride.

Shouldn't a groom be eager to see his bride and turn his face forward?

A whole intensifying minute had past as the pianist stalled in time and played the first tunes again; and another agonizing ten seconds felt like a thousand years. Ren closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

She wasn't coming.

And oddly, a trickle of pain crept up his chest.

But as he turned to prepare himself with his 'You got Punk'd!' speech, sell out his father's imminent death, the whole fake marriage to a random girl he met at a broken elevator and all the while calculating his savings and market price for his Porshe to fund his eternal hideout scheme on a cave — a vision of an angel stood at the bridge before all the guests.

The backdrop of the setting sun silhouetted her features against the burning dark sky, her startlingly white dress billowed out before her as a gentle breeze picked up her veil to reveal ivory skin, and the intensity of her eyes the color of first embers from a sparking fire. She walked gracefully, without an escort in a slow careful gait as her eyes locked onto him, and the memory of the girl from the elevator that made him sputter ridiculous things looked back at him, like a woman.

And this time, the slowness in time had nothing to do with broken elevators, cut lip or indigestion, but both experience an unexplainable thundering of hearts that were other than anxiety.

Without the guest knowing the full story behind the two individuals getting married today, it was a true union of a man and woman deeply in love. The passion between their muted stares could be felt across the lawn as the connection only bonded the two persons that seemed to picture a perfect couple.

Yashiro could not believe it, and his jaw dropped in agreement.

Like he would miss a beauty like _that_?

Either Ren was completely chaining this girl to some dungeon or he needed new glasses to distinguish her from the young man's previous flings. But obviously, this woman was far different from any other girls Ren went out with. There was something classically demure about her. The way she walked was a natural, graceful poised that belied her obvious youthful features, and an innocent charm about her. But as Yashiro turned to Ren to see his reaction, the blond found himself even more flabbergasted and close to faint.

In the elevator, she looked at him in terror like a wet, kicked puppy; in anger she looked like a bull ready for a goring; in contemplation she looked human. Yet the woman striding towards him was nothing from the memory in the early hours of their agreement. They say that a woman makes a dress look beautiful. Would that mean the wearer herself would look just as stunning?

Ren felt absolutely lightheaded.

He realized that he had been holding his breath for the past two minutes, and the incredible rate of his heart pumping through him was indescribable, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He felt unlike himself, his body moving to its own accord as his hand automatically took in his bride's cold hands that sent an amazing jolt of electricity through his arm that he felt all the way down his spine.

The insane moment where Kyouko's feet did not agree with her brain ruined her completely. Seconds that felt like hours before she trudged up on the bridge alone, there was a few split-second war of logic in Kyouko's head. The buzz of fury, bewilderment, apprehension - battling for dominance over her motor control almost made her legs buckle. But only by some sheer force (the immensely expensive dress she might pay for if ruined) have kept her from putting a leg over the bridge (forget dignity!) and bolting like a frightened animal.

Sadly, just as her demons acquiesced to the rendition of the Runaway Bride (sans horse), and try to ninja her way out of it (as much as being in a heavy wedding dress), she had the unfortunate moment of meeting his eyes.

Those magnetic russet-colored eyes beckoned to her like a beacon of light in an abysmal darkness, as if the thunder and clouds raging in her mind cleared like the morning sun. Kyouko was unaware of her surroundings and felt the only person was him, dressed in an impeccable tuxedo that fit every perfect part of his features. The picture of an incredibly handsome groom, who was looking at her like she was the world.

Her heart oddly skipped in beat.

Kyouko's feet suddenly moved in their own accord. Step-by-step, it was as if he was guiding her with his eyes alone and in those short yet unbelievably intense moments he was within reach. Warm fingers and the firm palm of his hand grasped her gently, but it was as if he had branded her with hot iron while goose bumps traveled over her arm and through her shoulder.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, the whole experience felt surreal.

In fact, the whole occurrence felt _too_ real. Like how a man and woman in love should act during their wedding.

Whatever spell they encountered, however, was broken shortly as the minister, a stout elder man with balding grey hair (who looked more like a Buddhist monk)gathered everyone's attention and Kyouko quickly looked away with an embarrassed blush, as Ren coughed and turned his head a flush of red creeping up his collar.

Yashiro inwardly squealed like a fan girl.

Lory raised an amused brow.

Julie giggled in thought, while Kuu furrowed his brow in perplexity.

Between all the guests, only Kuu and Lory had an immediate thought, besides the fact that everyone believes the two individuals were deeply in love (based on their passionate eye contact).

It was only a mere hours ago that Ren felt like he'd lost and ready to ship himself off to some faraway island and live on a tiki hut.

But here he was, on schedule with a bride in tow that he seemed overly smitten with already.

Or...Lory thought smugly as he deeply scrutinized the couple. There was a palpable attraction between them, but there was also a load of uncertainty. An evil - er, impish grin appeared on the man's face (as a child next to him promptly cried), while rubbing his chin in thought.

_'Ah Ren...struck with a love at first sight...'_ But the thought that made the president of LME cry harder was the fact that the younger man was completely oblivious of it. _'Oh! The blasphemy!'_

Julie who was gently and gracefully wiping escaped tears from her eyes as she watch her beloved son's exchange of vows, glared to the row next to her as she found Lory crying like_ he_ was losing a child. Not to be outdone, she quickly did loud hiccups and blows from her nose. Meanwhile, Kuu could only lower his head and prayed that his wife and Lory wouldn't make much of a scene. They were in the front after all.

The whole ceremony felt like it went on forever, and during the exchange of vows, Kyouko's voice cracked a few times and felt responsible for making one of the flower girls cry as she came to the words "love" and "care." Those words of affection irritated her quickly, but what's more she couldn't understand how his touch could easily quell her frustration.

Throughout the whole exchange, Kyouko felt that Ren was saying his vows to a completely different person, like he was saying them tenderly to a woman he _loves_. And strangely enough, as his eyes solely locked onto hers, her body couldn't protest from looking away or remotely feel any disgust towards him. There was something in the way he looked at her and spoke to her that made her shiver and yet be drawn to him.

It was extremely frightening Kyouko.

Her worries quickly resurfaced, her eyes dilated and her heart pumped quickly for a whole different reason.

In all honesty, it still wasn't too late for her to run.

But as soon as that thought processed through her mind, it seemed like the man before her intuitively caught her insane plan and abruptly yet affectionately took her hands in his.

"Do you Kyouko Mogami take Ren Tsuruga to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" he minister bellowed the question with monotone ease.

Then his eyes, the color of rust, darkened in concentration and the businessman she met emerged. Reminding her that she agreed to this marriage by contract, that she wouldn't dare refuse and the underlying threat in between. Kyouko squared her jaw as she breathed in deeply.

Immediately she felt challenged, insulted and livid.

The thought that this man would think her cowardly (technically, she did felt like running away - yet it was a tactical retreat, mind you) was like a silent slap, and for the first time during the ceremony their eyes blazed with a whole different meaning. Kyouko felt encouraged, and determined to prove him otherwise. Squeezing back his hand, she held her chin up to meet his eyes fully and glared.

"_I do."_

Ren quivered in a mixture of excitement and confusion.

So far he had assigned to the fact that the woman he was marrying had various qualities to her. But this was the first time he'd ever seen her defiant and stubborn facade. And in all honesty he couldn't figure out if he was intrigued that she has such fire to her, or wary that he might push her too much and get a beating for it.

His contemplation was ruined, however, as soon as the minister guided them back to another set questions and the exchanging of rings.

While switching rings, Ren took her hand in quiet fascination. It was dainty, nimble and calloused, nothing like the women he'd held hands before out of courtesy. It was small, yet perfect as he encased her hands in his own; gently caressing a pulse point, he heard Kyouko sucked in a breath. Golden irises and dark russets clashed with opposing forces, and Ren couldn't help but smile at the ideal blush that stole his bride's cheeks.

He slipped the simple platinum band perfectly on top of the seven carat, rose diamond ring and the raven-haired girl felt like she'd been duped.

_Royally._

"And now, by the power vested in me by the City of Kyoto," there was a pregnant silence, like the calm before the storm, the pain of labor before the birth of the child. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Kyouko minutely panicked. She was actually anticipating when the minister was going to ask if anyone was against the union. Because she seriously had an opposition to this whole thing. Honestly! Where was the opportunity?

"You may kiss your bride."

And in the midst of her inwardly cursing her missed chance of escape, Kyouko felt absolutely unaware when a muscular arm grabbed her waist and an all too achingly familiar face too close for her own.

"Close your eyes." Ren huskily whispered as he soothingly trapped her face with the other hand to angle towards him. The position enabled him to control her body (less she poke his eye) and at the same time make it believably intimate.

"What the hell do—"

And he did.

In all her twenty years of living, Kyouko never thought of other things than Sho and anything else beyond that made him happy. And never in her wildest dreams had she thought of what the few hours that happened to her would ever be real enough, but the firm yet incredibly soft lips that met her own was beyond her worst nightmares.

She could feel the warmth of his arm that tingled in her hip and the heat of his fingers soothing her cheeks like a cooling balm. Even Sho's friendly and arm's length touches had never sent her body in a frenzy. His masculine scent filled her nostrils and the hardness of his chest was a solid strength, well along with the curve of his lips over hers that touched hers in a sweet open kiss. Kyouko's leg muscle weakened as her arms instinctively sought an anchor, twining them around his neck for the overwhelming kiss—

And like a snapped from a camel's back, Kyouko immediately regained her bearing as her eyes widened in horror.

Still in a daze, Ren bemusedly looked down at his flushed bride, a feature he dangerously found endearing.

"I take it you've never kissed anyone before..."

The heat between them was maddening and the soothing circles in her hip was unbearable, and the angelic look he was bestowing her had positively eradicated her demons. Kyouko looked absolutely terrified.

"I..." her hands instantly covered her mouth, and her dread mirrored Ren's panic look, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

* * *

1900

* * *

I am...blaming Caesar. Cuz he made February shorter a helluva lot more than I anticipated, and just to feed his ego he puts an August in the bloody calendar! ]: Alright, so I have no excuse like: alien abduction or ninja fight or some other horribly contracted disease, but hey! What a chapter right? :D I know I was so happy with this chapter, and you guys deserve the fluff. I mean 11 chapters into it, there has to be some action already, ya know.:] Anyways, this is not the end! I have a lot more plots to cover and Shou/Reino hasn't come in yet. Ohohoho! Although I will not promise any more speedier updates, I am, however, making every chapter to be around 4-6k. This chapter was about 4k.

Moreover, I have forgotten how weddings are done. I mean the last one I went to, I only came for the food (yes, I know you do too, don't judge!), shame on me, right? Well anyways I skipped all the yada,yada, yada - boring parts and straight to the actions, I hoped no one minds, but honestly, it's like coming for the food people! xD Lastly, I know the geography is in Kyoto, but there was an ocean...I used my imagination. Ahem. Feel free to use yours. It just makes the wedding more romantic that way. Sorry, I'm a Bard at heart.;]

...I love, miss and huggles my reviewers! :) Thanks for all your continued support! Your thoughts are much appreciated by this humble one. :3


	13. In Lieu of a Chapter

Okaaaaay! It's the bloody freakin' new year and where the hell are the updates? I know. I probably can't expressed my deepest apologies other than writing this half-assed excuse that I was preparing for my bunker. Fuckin' Mayan calendar was a floozey.

I kids. But 2012 was a year of grind. Uuugghh... Between work and studies it was basically the 'stuck between a rock and a hard place' situation for me and I couldn't find the right time to just sit down and unwind. And I at least owe you guys some explanation for the year long break off, and believe me it's not only from writing but also in the social sites (facebook) and other 'computer-related' stuffs in regards to things other than my studies. I've been so focused on other things lately besides my studies and family-related stuff that I completely forgot the plot of this story. No joke. That, and my last read of Skip Beat was a few months back, but I'm super happy about the development, as you all are, so I'm hoping this could get my writing spirits back.

In other news, I am at a crossroads for 6.8.12. After the military styled/themed chapters and the events leading up to the wedding...which was, after much consideration - I think, was unnecessarily long. I'm trying to get into the core of Kyouko and Ren "getting along" with their fake married life, and I'm coming up blank. It is not coming to me easy. My page shows about 600 words in total for the last time I tried to sit down and finish chapter 13, which is far cry from my promise of 4-6k words. And I keep changing my approach and settings of the after wedding situation. Basically speaking, I hit a massive writer's block.

I am, however, trying to work my way through it though and hoping to get a bit more inspiration from the massive influx of reviews I received from the past year. And you guys are the best readers a slowpoke writer like me could ever hope for. I am truly thankful for all the support which in turn gives me a boat load of guilt since I can't give back anything to you guys. But honestly, once I work out all the kinks in the story, I could hopefully get out more updates in the future.

In the meantime, I also have another Skip Beat in the works...but I won't be putting it up until 6.8.12 is updated. I'm restraining myself here, kids. But this new fic is going to be pretty different from the rest of the genres. Also, lately I've been frequenting fictionpress, which is funny coming from an avid nonfiction/biography bookworm, but I do like different, muddier plots from time to time and I'm working on an original story myself. So if you guys have anytime to wander around fictionpress, I've got some pretty nice faves in there to checkout as well.

Lastly, Thanks to Everyone who has my stories...or rather my several stories of SB in their faves and alerts. It really means a lot to me that you guys take the time to review and remind me that my stories are worth waiting on. I am trying to sort out my story priorities this coming week and hopefully - although no promises, I could get through chapter 13 sooner than later. Definitely not a year later. Muchos love to all you guys, and I'm sorry again that this is not the update you're looking for, but it will come.

Chick peas!

-buloy


End file.
